High School Days
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: M FOR A REASON! Mia and Letty are in their senior year, when a party takes a turn for the worse Letty's life is turned into a rollercoaster ride, can Dom make it right or make it worse?
1. Party time

_AN: ENJOY! Okay this fic is starting off a bit dark, but I promise it will get better. And R&R please your reviews mean a lot. Especially with this fic._

_Rated M for a reason- you have been warned. Don't like it don't read!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty's POV<strong>_

I grinned and lifted my shades off as I walked into the school grounds. It was my senior and final year at school and this year I planned to go out with a bang. I raised an eyebrow at Mia who was already checking out some guy on the football team.

"Starting early huh girl?" I asked as she grinned cheekily at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Always, you know me Let." I just nodded and grinned. I frowned as I saw one of the racer chasers handing out flyers. She glared at us as we walked past but shoved one in our hands anyway.

"Ooohh a party." Mia said. I rolled my eyes and handed her the flyer.

"Uh do we have to?" I whined as I grabbed my gear out of my locker before continuing to Mia's locker.

"Hell yes we do. Come on Let where seniors, let's have some fun. Besides its Friday night, the races are on Saturday so it's not going to clash or anything." I just sighed and shook my head at her as she babbled about what she was going to have me wear.

"Seriously, a dress? Mia, you're insane, I'm not wearing a dress." I interrupted mid sentence.

"Well why not? Come on Letty be a girl for once."

"You seriously think Dom is going to let us out of the house in dresses. Good luck with that one." I said shaking my head.

"So are you saying that if I can get us out of the house in dresses you'll wear it?" I scoffed.

"Sure whatever but I'm only saying that because I know for a fact you won't be able to." I said as we stopped at our English class.

"We'll see." She said slyly. I worried for a moment before shaking my head.

'No way would Dom let her out in a dress to a party. I'm safe...' I thought to myself as the class started.

* * *

><p>The first week flew past to quickly for my liking and before I knew it we were on our way home on Friday after school. I got to the house and put my stuff away before heading back out the door on my way to the garage. Mia was against me working today wanting me to spend the afternoon getting ready with her but I told her I needed to work if I was going to have to go to the party all night long. She relented reluctantly however I had strict instructions on what time to be home by.<p>

"Hey girl, how was school?" Vince asked as he looked up from the car engine he was working on.

"Alright I guess, same old same old." I said as I picked up a wrench and started working on the car I had nearly finished the day before. I worked silently for a while before I realised Dom wasn't here.

"Yo V, where's the boss?" I asked.

"Office, doing paperwork. He'll probably be here all night." I frowned.

"Thought that's what Mia's been doing?" he shook his head.

"Nah Mia's been too busy with homework this week to do it so Dom said he'd do it." I tensed and stared wide eye at Vince.

"Let are you okay?" Leon asked, I vaguely saw Jesse and Vince looking at me to.

"Fine." I choked out before quickly finishing up.

"Alright whatever you say." Vince said staring at me weirdly. For once I stayed silent as I listened to the boys talk around me. They were all looking at me concerned but nothing was said. At 5 o'clock I finished up on the car and started packing up.

"Letty," I looked up as Dom leant against the doorframe to the office.

"Yeah?" I asked as I noticed everyone else stop what they we're doing.

"You alright? You've barely said anything today." I faked a smile and nodded.

"Now that's fake, I know you better than that." I just shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall. Ten past five fuck Mia was going to kill me.

"You got plans or something?" Leon said as he watched me look at the clock.

"Yeah something like that." Dom and Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Better not include any boys." I shrugged.

"Not at this point. But I really have to go." I said as I bolted out of the garage. I'm pretty sure I broke the speed limit getting back to the house because before I could open the door it was thrown open.

"Finally!" Mia yelled as she yanked me in the front door.

"Hurry up and go take a shower. We need to start getting ready, we only have three hours before we have to go." I rolled my eyes and trudged my way up to the shower.

I walked in and locked the door, before stripping off my clothes. I walked over to the shower and turned it on letting it warm up properly before finally getting in. I moaned as the water ran down my tense body. Leaning my head back against the shower wall I stood under the spray of the water with my eyes closed. I must have stood there awhile under the spray because before I knew it Mia was pounding on the door telling me to get my ass out.

Grumbling I turned the shower off and stepped out and got dried, I ran my hands through my hair and picked up my dirty clothes tossing them into the laundry basket. Wrapping the towel around me I stepped out of the bathroom and quickly walked into my room shutting the door behind me.

Grabbing out some underwear and a bra I quickly put them on and wrapped the towel back around myself as I walked towards Mia's room. Not bothering to knock I walked straight in and sat on her bed.

I could hear Mia downstairs on the phone arguing with Dom about tonight and I sighed thinking she'd be awhile. My eyes wandered around the room before falling on a dress over the back of the chair.

Now I'm not one for dresses but this one caught my eye, it was actually sort of cute. It was extremely short there was no denying that, it was blue with a sweet heart neck line and was skin tight. I smiled as I put it on looking at myself in the mirror I groaned as I realised how girly I was being right now. I bent down to retrieve the silver heels and put them on before doing a little twirl in front of the mirror.

'Well one night of being a girly girl won't hurt.' I thought as I thought about how much fun I could have tonight.

I looked over my shoulder as I heard Mia come in grumbling about Dom, but she stopped short when she saw me.

"Letty you look amazing!" she gushed taking in my dress. I laughed and nodded.

"I'll agree with you just this once."

"So this means you'll wear it right?" I sighed but nodded.

She nodded to the bed as I sat down so she could do my makeup.

"Who were you arguing with?" she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Dom, who else? He wanted to know what the hell we were doing tonight."

"Yeah he asked me too. Very devilish for you to not be able to do any paper work this week by the way." I said as she grinned slyly.

"I know right?" I gave her a look to clearly say that she would be paying for this.

"So you haven't commented on my dress." I looked her over she was wearing a sequined blue dress that was strapless and tight at the top but flowed out at the waist and hit just on mid thigh.

"Looks good, when are we leaving?" I asked as she started straightening my hair.

"As soon as I'm done with you, I want to leave before the boys come home." I nodded and we sat chatting away as she finished off my hair.

"Alright let's get going before Dom comes home."

"Okay I'll just grab my keys meet you at the car." I said as I went and retrieved my keys from the pocket of my work pants. I flipped the lights off as I closed and locked the door.

"Alright lets go." I said as we climbed in. We cranked the radio as we drove and I laughed as Mia and I sang along to the songs on the radio.

We pulled up after a 15 minute drive and we walked in, count on Mia to make an entrance nearly every pair of eyes in the place turned to look at us.

"Alright I need a drink you want one?" I said as we headed into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hell yes." Mia said as we grabbed a drink each.

"Here's to surviving the first week as a senior." Mia said raising her glass to me.

"I'll drink to that." I laughed as we clinked our glasses together. We stood there talking and drinking for a few minutes before a group of five guys walked up to us.

"Hey Mia, Letty." I smiled at Jason he was one of the racers that raced occasionally for Hector.

"We were about to do shots, you guys interested?" I looked at Mia and she shrugged. I nodded and we both downed the rest of our drinks and followed the guys.

"Alright ladies, okay guys on three lets go." Some blonde guy said as we walked up to a group of people.

Mia and I grinned at each other as we took the shot. I lost how many we had done before someone suggested doing body shots. Mia gave me a look and we passed. We weren't that drunk yet.

We leant up against the wall talking to a couple of guys we knew from school when heard our names being called. Our eyes flew over to the door where Dom and the boys had just walked in.

"Oh fuck." Mia swore and pushed the guy she had been flirting with away.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I hissed at Mia as they walked straight towards us.

"Fucked if I know... Ah shit the flyer, I left it on the kitchen bench." I rolled my eyes and groaned as Dom and Vince seethed in front of us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mia whispered to Dom.

"Dragging your asses home." I raised an eyebrow at Leon and Jesse who were eyeing me up.

"Dom this isn't some race party it's a high school party we're fine." I said as I hit Leon up the head for his staring.

"What the fuck girl?"

"Eyes up here man." I said pointing to my eyes.

"Right sorry." Leon said as he and Jesse coward under Dom gaze.

"Dom come on just go home. I promise we'll be home by eleven." Mia said.

"You've both been drinking how the hell are you going to drive home?" Dom asked us.

"Okay so no more drinking easy fixed." I said as I passed Vince my drink.

"Or how about we just stay, and then we can drive you two home." Vince said as he glared at two guys coming our way.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass." I said.

"Sorry wasn't up for discussion." Dom said as he handed me my drink back before they walked off to talk to a few of the racers that were here.

"Well this party now sucks." I said as downed the rest of my drink before leading Mia into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it. My big brother sucks sometimes." I made a noise in the back of my throat agreeing with her.

I sat on the counter as Mia leant against the bench. I shot a glare as Leon and Jesse stuck there heads into the room making sure we hadn't snuck out. Mia gave Dom the finger as he looked in on us not long after.

"Ah my ladies are back for another round." I raised an eyebrow as the guy we had done the shots with before walked in quite clearly drunk. I watched Vince and Dom from the corner of my eye as they watched our every move.

"Sure why the hell not." I said as we both grabbed a couple of shots and tossed them back.

"Hey girls." Jason said as he and the other guys came back over to us.

"Hey." I said.

"They giving you trouble?" I laughed as Mia snorted.

"He's my older brother. Playing the protective brother card." Mia said as she glared at Dom.

"Well let's not worry about them, we can still have fun." Jason said. Mia had started flirting again with the guy whose name was Matt, the other three guys were chatting up a few other girls and Jason and I were left to talk. We continued to drink and before I knew I was well on my way to getting smashed. I slowed down as I started feeling light headed not wanting to start anything with the boys.

"You look hot by the way." Jason as we stood facing each other, we were almost up against each other.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." I said flirting back.

"So what's the story with you and Mia's brother?" I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well word is you two are pretty much together. Just wanna know if I'm stepping on anyones toes." I shook my head looking over his shoulder at Dom who was keeping a very close eye on me and Mia.

"Nah nothing between us dude. I had a crush on him a couple of years ago but nothing ever came of it. If we're together then its news to me man." I said looking back at Jason.

"So he's not gunna mind if I do this?" I was shocked as he moved in and kissed me. It took me a moment before I kissed him back. His hands were on my hips pushing me back into the counter. We stood there making out for a while before I felt his hands finger the edge of my dress. I pulled away a little as I looked at him.

"Probably not the best idea to do anything like that here, especially in front of them." I said quietly as I looked over his shoulder as I saw Dom and Vince glaring at me in warning.

"Probably but I must admit I'm not exactly thinking with my brain here." I actually blushed as he very smoothly ran my hand over the front of his jeans.

"I see." I smiled as he cast a look over his shoulder.

"You want to take this somewhere else?" I raised an eyebrow at his words before he laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry bad choice of words. I meant did you want to go outside." I smiled and nodded as we moved out the back door. I threw a look at Mia on the way out and she just nodded keeping an eye on Dom and the boys.

I followed Jason out and there were a few people around the back but we managed to find a somewhat secluded spot away from everyone. Jason grinned as he moved forward to kiss me again. I grinned and kissed him back his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me against him. He slipped his tongue past my lips to battle with mine. I groaned as his hands travelled up to my breast squeezing as our tongues continued to battle it out. He pushed me up against the wall and I tangled my hands in his hair as he nudged my legs apart so he could step in between them. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his hand slide up my dress stroking the inside of my thigh gently. I ignored the fact that I was very close to drunk and just went with it. It wasn't until he brushed against me that I gasped and leant my head against his shoulder.

"You like that huh baby?" I moaned as he did it again becoming bolder with his actions this time. I ran my hand down the front of his chest as I pushed him back a bit.

"I'm not that kind of girl." I said as I pushed him back further a bit. He sighed but nodded giving me my space.

"All good." I felt a little guilty but I knew I had no reason to.

"I should probably back before the boys find me."

"It really sucks they turned up." I nodded.

"So would you be interested in going on a date with me?"

"I'll let you know." I said as I gave him one last kiss before walking back inside.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Dom asked as I walked back into the kitchen.<p>

"Outside." I said slowly.

"Really. Doing what may I ask?"

"Talking."

"Uh huh sure. Alright you two I've had enough we're all going home." Mia and I looked at one another before following the boys out to the cars.

"Keys." Dom demanded as he stood at the driver's side of my car. Frowning I handed over my keys as I got in. I expected Mia to get in with us but Vince was steering her towards his car.

"What were you thinking Letty?" I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked tiredly.

"You and him. How could you even do that with him?" I frowned I'll admit I was probably a little drunk but I'm also sure Dom was making no sense.

"What exactly do you think I did with him?" I asked slowly as I turned towards him.

"You really want me to answer that?" I nodded.

"You slept with him." Dom said angrily as he sped up a little bit.

"No I didn't." I said looking straight at him. He paused for a moment his eyes briefly flicking over to me.

"You didn't?" I shook my head.

"Oh…" I frowned.

"What would it matter if I did? You've got no say in what I can and can't do Dom."

"Because that's all they want Letty, you deserve better than that." He said softly.

"Speaking from experience." I stated he sighed and ignored me.

"Where did you go then? And don't say to talk; I know you did more than that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"We kissed Dom that was all. Just for the record Dom, I'm still a virgin. No need to worry." I said as I got out of the car. I swore I heard him say 'thank god' as I shut the door but it could have been my hearing too.

"Alright you two bed." Vince said as we walked into the house. Mia huffed and stormed up the stairs and I followed after her.

We said goodnight to each other and I made my way to my room shutting the door behind me, I got changed as quickly as I could in the darkness before hopping into bed. I lay down and made myself comfy. I sighed happily as I started to fall asleep.

I woke up suddenly as I heard a noise but then there was nothing. Frowning to myself I thought I must have imagined it. Then the bed dipped I opened my eyes and laid completely still for a moment thinking it was just my mind playing games with me but then it moved again.

Freaking out slightly I groaned in pain as someone held me down by my neck. I gasped as I felt the covers thrown off and I felt a man's body brush against my own. Realising what was happening I tried to fight back but his hold on my neck tightened. I whimpered and cried softly as I felt his hand that wasn't round my neck grab various parts of my body one place in particular. He let go of my neck but I screamed in pain as I felt something cut into my shoulder followed by the sting of a slap across my face.

I heard doors slam open and running and it caught the attention of whoever it was on top of me and I used the moment to punched whoever the hell it was pushing them off me before jumping out of the bed and towards the door. I winced as I hit my shoulder on the door frame, grabbing my door handle I pulled it open and ran straight into someone. I felt his arms around me and it took me a second to realise it was Dom before I stopped fighting and grabbed hold of him tightly shaking hard. Vince raced past and flipped on the light, I heard vaguely Dom tell Jesse to get Mia away as he wrapped his arms around me more tightly moving into the room.

I felt Dom stiffen and I flicked my eyes back to my bed and my eyes widened when I realised it was Jason. I looked over to my window and noted it was smashed.

That would have been the noise, I thought quietly to myself. I gripped onto Dom tighter but I continued to watch shocked as he swore holding his nose from where I must have punched him. I watched as Vince go from mad to furious and I knew Dom must have been the same as they saw who it was.

* * *

><p>Please please please R&amp;R<p>

Princess of Darkness17


	2. Do you mind?

_Hey everyone thank you to all of those who reviewed. Means so much! Yes I will try to make this story as long as possible, I also got asked if I was going to do a sex scene in this. I really want to but it just depends if I can write a good enough one._

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dom yelled as he tightened his hold on me when Vince jumped forward to remove him. He looked scared shitless as Vince towered over him.

"I swear it was just a joke."

"You think this is funny? Cos I ain't laughing and neither is she." Dom yelled.

"It was a bet with some friends of mine. We saw them at the party and we decided to have a little fun." I shivered as I realised how lucky I was.

"FUN! I'll fucking give you fun." Vince said as he punched Jason.

"I'm sorry okay seriously we just… we see her all the time at the races and she's not your normal racer whore. Thought maybe I could have some fun with her once she was drunk." Vince punched him once again.

"Don't you ever call her a whore again." Dom yelled as Vince continued to punch him. I trembled slightly as a gust of wind blew in the window.

"Some fun huh. And what exactly do you mean by that?" Dom said deathly quiet as Vince stopped.

"What? You saw her tonight. Teasing all the guys there and then not putting out, just wanted to make a point." Jason said wiping the blood off his face.

"Oh you didn't just say that. Get the fuck out of MY house. As for her bed…get your ass out of it now." Dom growled as Vince pulled him up and Leon shook his head looking away as Dom tensed up turning my body back into his so I couldn't see, but unfortunately I already got a glimpse.

I heard shuffling and more yelling as Vince and Leon threw a beaten up Jason out of the house butt naked. Turning back toward my bed I saw the blood on my sheets and cringed.

"Fucking dirty little prick. How dare he." Vince yelled from downstairs as he and Leon walked around the house making sure all the windows were locked. Mia came out of hiding with Jesse and gasped as she saw my shoulder. Dom looked down at me quickly looking me over. Jesse handed Dom a cloth as he pressed it to my shoulder.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head.

"I'll be having a talk to Hector tomorrow night. He's one of his boys. One of his dead boys if I get my hands on him." Dom said as I nodded and kept still as Dom picked me up carefully before walking into the bathroom. Placing me on the counter he looked me over and sighed as he saw the bruises around my neck and my cheek.

I heard Vince come in the room and groan as he too saw the marks and the wound.

"I should have beaten him up some more." He said as I smiled a little. I felt myself still shaking and I tried to stop but it was a lost cause. It was times like this that they'd realise I was actually a girl.

They both looked at the cut on my shoulder and said it was deep but it should be fine as Dom bandaged it up.

"Man, I'm off to bed. Night girl." Vince said as he looked back at me.

"Thank V." I said as he smiled down at me. Mia followed not long after and Jesse and Leon made their way down to bed too. Dom stared at me as I made no attempt to move from where I was seated.

"What?" I asked quietly I could barely hear my own voice.

"You gunna sleep here?" I frowned before shrugging at him.

"No. Cos I don't wanna be anywhere near my room right now." I said getting down shakily.

"My beds big enough." He said as he stared down at me.

"I'll be fine on the couch." He frowned and shifted slightly.

"It wasn't your fault Letty."

"I know." He frowned watching me for a second before swooping down and picking me up.

"Come on it'll be a lot comfier then the couch." I sighed but stayed quiet as I let him carry me to his room. He shut the door behind him and the room was pitch black he sat me down. I stood at the edge of the bed waiting for him to get in before I did.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked quietly.

"Just want you to get in first so that you can make sure there's no race whores in the bed waiting." I said to ease the tension.

"Funny. Come on." he said quietly as I got in and faced away from him.

"Thank you Dom." I said quietly as I closed my eyes.

"Hey, no need to thank me. And you aren't a whore." He said nudging me. I smiled into the darkness.

"I know. But I guess I did deserve that."

"No you didn't." he said sharply. I felt him move and his arm brushed against my back. I stiffened before cursing myself for being stupid. He stopped moving and leant up to look at me.

"Hey, what did he do to you?" He said as he hugged me close. I started shaking a little but before I knew it I couldn't stop.

"Hey Letty calm down okay he's gone he can't hurt you now." He said quietly into my ear. I whimpered as I finally let the flood gates down and I cried.

Dom turned me around and pulled me into his side as I cried into his chest. He stroked my back and waited for me to calm down a bit.

"Let, what happened baby girl?" I sniffed and sighed before telling him everything.

"He was just touching me and I couldn't do anything to stop it." I felt him tense and I started to cry again.

"Letty…." He sighed softly as he hugged me tighter.

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

I hugged Letty tighter as she started crying again. It broke my heart to see her cry, I had been around Letty for years and I had only seen her cry a couple of times. I was furious with the kid but I knew he'd pay so I tried to push my anger aside and focus on Letty. She didn't know it but she was my world, I lay rubbing her back as I thought about how much she meant to me as I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I called out softly. The door opened and light filled the room as Mia and Vince stood at the door.

"Is she okay? We heard her crying." Mia said as she walked in and sat on the bed. I looked down at Letty who had managed to cry herself to sleep.

"She's shaken but I swear to god if I get my hands on him…" I trailed off quietly as she shifted.

"He touched her, didn't he?" I just nodded at Mia and I heard Vince growl in anger.

"Bloody prick."

"We'll see Hector tomorrow at the races. If not before, I'm sure he'll have gone running to Hector but he wouldn't be stupid enough to piss me off by siding with him." I explained quietly. Vince gave a noise of agreement.

"Go back to bed, she's asleep now." I said to Mia and she nodded getting up and heading back to her room.

"Tomorrow at the races, we keep a closer eye on the girls." I said to Vince, he nodded before closing the door and going back to his room.

I was left in darkness again alone with Letty and I sighed tiredly. Hugging Letty closer I curled my body around her and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a weight on my chest and smiled down at the sleeping woman on top of me.

'If only this was under better circumstances.' I thought sadly to myself.

I laid there for a while in silence I didn't want to move in case I woke her up. I opened my eyes and looked down at her smiling as she started to wake and realise where she was.

"Hey." I said as I pushed her hair off her face.

"Hi. Sorry I didn't mean to sleep on top of you." She said sliding back onto the bed beside me.

"I don't mind. How are you feeling?"

"Alright just tense you know?" I nodded and she relaxed again. I stared over at her as I took in the marks on her neck and the bruise on her cheek.

"Mia can cover them." She said as she caught my staring, I nodded and kissed her head before starting to get up.

"Im going to have a shower and then head to the garage I'm giving you the day off okay." She sighed and nodded before I smiled at her as she got out of my bed and walked out. Sighing I quickly headed for the shower.

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

I walked into Mia's room and sat on her bed as she came out from her bathroom. She smiled at me before coming over to me.

"hey how are you feeling?"

"Yeah alright. Um can I ask you a favour?" she nodded.

"I know I'm being stupid but can you come with me to my room?" she smiled and nodded pulling me up.

"That's not being stupid Let." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it is. I'm just scared shitless to be anywhere near it."

"that's to be expected Letty."

"Shouldn't be."

"well you cant be tough all the time Let. Where's Dom?"

"Shower." I said as I stopped at my door, even Mia hesitated and stopped. I took in the broken glass over the floor and the splattered blood on the bed and walls from when Vince punched him. But there was a small pool of dried blood that would have been from my shoulder.

"What do you need from here?" she asked quietly as we stood at the door.

"Clothes to get changed into." She nodded before we both walked in and I quickly grabbed some clothes and underwear.

"Thanks." I said as we both walked out Mia headed for her room after giving me a smile as I went straight down the hall into the bathroom. I sat on the shower floor for what felt like hours but in fact it was only five minutes. I washed myself for a second time feeling dirty again.

"This is crazy. I'm going insane." I whispered to myself as I shut the shower off stepping out I quickly pulled the clothes on and tied up my wet hair. I stared at the bruises on my neck and face and turned away quickly.

I walked downstairs for breakfast and found everyone down there eating.

"Hey girl, how you doin?" Leon asked as I sat down next to him.

"Alright." I said as Mia dumped a whole heap of food on my plate. I tried to eat but in the end I just sat pushing my food around the plate.

"you not hungry?" Dom asked as everyone looked over at me.

"No not really. Can I come to work today please I'm going insane." I said as I placed my fork down and got up muttering to myself as I walked upstairs to grab my car keys.

"Uh great. There in my room." I said angrily to myself as I stood at the door.

"Letty." I turned around to see Dom behind me.

"What?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind you having the day off."

"I need to come to work. I need something to take my mind off it." I explained to him.

"Okay. You ready." I sighed.

"Yeah I'm just getting my keys." I said quickly walking in and basically bolting out the door again as Dom stood there watching me worried.

"Okay lets go." I said as we walked down stairs. I got in my car and followed Dom to the garage the boys were already there working when we pulled in. I went straight to a car and started working. It was great it took my mind off everything, actually I pretty much zoned out and didn't even notice people entering the garage until I heard Dom say my name.

"What?" I asked as I looked up confused. I noticed Hector and Edwin then standing next to Dom and sighed.

'so much for not thinking of it.' I thought to myself.

"Geez, shit girl what did he do to you? Dom, brother we are so sorry about this, we'll happy hand him over to you if you want. He'll be banned from the races too." Hector quickly spoke as they took in my bruises.

"Just make sure he stays away from my team, especially Letty." Dom warned they nodded quickly and apologised again before leaving.

"You alright?" Dom asked as I held myself up against the car I was working on.

"Fine." I said sourly as I turned back to work. Dom didn't say anything, the boys knew better then to talk to me when I was in a bad mood.

I worked in silence for the rest of the day but I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I worked. I sighed when I heard Dom tell me to pack it up, that we were leaving for the night. I nodded and did as I was told before heading out and heading home. The boys weren't far behind me as I headed inside to get ready for the races.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" I asked Mia as I walked into her room.

"hey, alright how are you." I just shrugged at her as I continued down to my room.

I noticed the glass had been cleaned up, there were new sheets on the bed and the blood had been cleaned off the wall. I guess Mia had done that while I was at work I'd have to thank her for it. The window that had been broken was now fixed I realised as I walked over to my cupboard grabbing a pair of jeans and a singlet top that ended just below my belly button. It was better then what I usually wore, I thought to myself as I walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I washed all the grease off myself and then just stood there for a while under the spray. I sighed and turned the water off before I got out and started drying myself.

I was in the middle of doing my bra up when I heard a quiet knock on the door.

"yeah?" I asked.

"Let it's me, can you open up for a second?" I rolled my eyes at Dom before quickly throwing on my towel around myself.

I opened the door and he looked at me before blushing slightly.

"sorry. Mia's needs the first aid box." I frowned.

"why?" I asked as I held the towel tighter around me as Vince came in the room.

"we were kind of mucking around and Leon may have got hurt." Vince said as he turned his head away so he wans't looking at me. I rolled my eyes at them before bending and grabbing my stuff. I past vince and quickly dashed into my room shutting the door behind me. I dropped my towel and quickly got dressed and headed back down to see what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

Mia was yelling at Vince and I as she cleaned up Leon's hand which he'd sliced open on a beer bottle.

"Mia its cool okay. No biggy, we'll be careful next time." She just sighed and shook her head as she packed everything away and quickly fled the room towing Letty behind her. I hadn't even realised she'd come down yet.

"Alright boys, eyes on the girls tonight yeah." They all nodded and I went to grab everyone another beer.

When the girls came back down later Letty's bruises were covered up and she looked a bit more at ease, which I was pleased to see.

I finished my drink before we left, I begged the girls to ride with us but Letty had some of her stubborn streak back and refused. I gave in and let them ride by themselves together but I would be keeping a close eye on both of them tonight.

We got to the races on time and I was immediately swarmed by girls, I smiled and told them I wasn't interested tonight and most of them laid off flocking to other races but some stayed but at least I could keep a reasonable eye on Mia and Letty. They didn't stray like the usually did they stayed by the cars and spoke to the regulars. Letty even turned down the race which confused me a little but none of us said anything, she seemed to be staring off into space but snapped out of it when she caught one of us watching her.

I won my race as did Vince, Leon and Jesse so the party was back at our place. We all headed off and we were the first ones to arrive back at the fought. Mia headed upstairs like usual and I could see the longing look in Letty's eyes as she eyed upstairs but she didn't move from her spot on the couch. Vince caught my eye and I nodded as we agreed silently to keep a close eye on her until she was fully back to her old self.

Group by group everyone arrived and about an hour after the party started I noticed Letty slip away upstairs for the night.

It was nearly 2 am when we finally got everyone out and I walked up to bed. I opened my door and threw my T shirt off and crawled into bed. I was nearly asleep when I heard a noise outside my door. Frowning I waited listening for a moment before I heard a quiet knock. My door opened and I noticed it was Letty. I sat up slightly as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"You alright?" I asked quietly as she turned her head slightly to look at me. I heard the heavy sigh before she turned to face me.

"I hate feeling like this. I feel weak and I don't like it." She said quietly.

"It's okay to feel weak Letty, you don't have to be strong all the time." I said softly as I reached out to her. She quickly moved up towards me and I moved over as I pulled her in with me. She curled herself around me and I gladly wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head against my chest.

"Do you mind if I stay here again tonight?" I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"No not at all." She relaxed and before I knew it we were both asleep.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. boyfriends

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews don't worry I have no intention of rushing Dom and Letty. Here's the next chapter enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

After spending Friday and Saturday night in Dom's bed I felt a little better and I promised myself I would stay in my own bed Sunday night, however 3am came and I still hadn't slept and so I managed to find myself snuggling up to Dom again and only then did I fall asleep.

I woke before Dom and quickly got up and headed for the shower before getting dressed for school. I didn't really want to go seeing as Jason and his mates would be there but I knew I couldn't let him win. So I forced myself to school with Mia and for most of the day nothing out of the ordinary happened it wasn't til the bell rang signalling school was over did I see Jason. I glared at him as he leant up against my locker.

"So Letty I don't appreciate being banned from the races so you better tell your boys to lift the ban."

"I really don't care what you don't like ass hole. And no I won't let them lift the ban." He glared at me.

"you know I can make this easy for you or very hard for you. What would you prefer?"

"I want you to leave me the hell alone." I hissed as I pushed him back as he got in my face.

"Sorry not gunna happen until you lift the ban. Things could get really ugly and I'd hate for something to happen to Mia…" he trailed off eyeing me up and down.

"stay the fuck away from her you prick." I shouted angrily.

"lift the ban and I'll leave you all alone." Finally fed up I punched him square in the face. He hadn't seen it coming and it knocked him down.

"You're gunna pay for that bitch." I smirked looking down at him shaking my head.

"This is pay back asshole." I said as I beat the shit out of him. I knew I'd probably be in trouble for it later but right now it felt good.

I hit him one last time before storming off towards my car. I smirked proud of myself as I left Jason laying on the floor swearing and bloody.

'Serves the prick right.' I thought angrily as I headed towards my car. Mia was standing there waiting talking to a couple of guys we were friends with.

"Hey Let, …what happened to your hand?" Mia asked quickly stepping towards me. I shook it off and laughed.

"I just had something to deal with." She looked at me before nodding in understanding. I nodded to Tyler and Nathan and they smiled back. Both were decent guys we had met them in grade 10 and we had been friends ever since. Tyler was just a bit taller than me and had sandy blonde hair. He was cute but he wasn't my type. Nathan on the hand was really tall and had dark brown hair he was hot to put it mildly. He was one of the popular kids in the school but he wasn't one for showing off and treated everyone with respect. I had this massive crush on him when we first met and if I was being honest it hadn't gone anywhere.

"You should have let me handle him girl, you know I always enjoy a fight." I laughed as I watched Tyler rub his hands together excitedly.

"You know I like to fight my own battles." I said as I opened the back door and dropped my bag in.

"Yeah, well you could have at least let me watch." Tyler said as Nathan laughed at the sad look on his face.

"Next time I promise." We shared a smile before we continued talking for a while before we headed our separate ways.

"Sooo…. What's happening between you and Tyler?" I asked Mia. She blushed bright red and I grinned.

"Nothing, but Letty he's amazing I just wish he felt the same." I rolled my eyes.

"Mia he does, he told me himself."

"Well why hasn't he told me yet?"

"Maybe he's waiting for you to send a signal out." I said as we drove back to the house.

"I don't wanna be the one to make the first move." She said shyly.

"Well then I guess nothing will ever come of it." I said as we pulled in. we spent the rest of the afternoon up in Mia's room talking about the boys, she was quick to get a confession out of me about Nathan.

The night rolled around faster than I would have liked and once again I found myself in Dom's bed just after mid night. He didn't seem to mind just moved over waiting for me to hop in before pulling me close.

The same continued all week through til Friday. Mia, Tyler, Nathan and I were walking out of school when Tyler asked us a question.  
>"So you girls got any plans for this afternoon?"<p>

"I was gunna head to the garage and finish the car I started working on yesterday." I said.

"Ahhh cars." Nathan said dreamily and Mia laughed shoving him lightly. I grinned, funnily enough both Nathan and Tyler were both car freaks too and most of the time would come to the races but just to watch.

"But seriously I were thinking about going to the movies if you girls were interested." Tyler said looking at Mia. I smiled it was too cute.

"Um sure why not." Mia said I shared a look with Nathan and we both grinned at each other.

"Well I really do have to work today but next time I promise."

"Do you want some help Letty?" Nathan asked.

"Sure that would be great." I said trying to hold in my laughter as I saw the shocked looks on both Mia and Tyler's faces when they realised they'd be alone with one another.

"Um okay, I guess it's just you and me then." Tyler said as Mia and he left and Nathan and I got into my car.

"Man I so wanna be a fly on the wall in the cinema." Nathan laughed.

"Hell yeah man, would be so funny to watch." I said as we drove to the house. Truth was I wasn't actually going into work today so Nathan and I had decided to hang out at the house knowing the boys would be at the garage all afternoon.

We got home and headed straight for the lounge room where the Xbox was. We laid there playing for a while until Nathan started talking.

"So we got the low down on what happened at the party last week. Why were we not informed until today? Seriously girl we should have been there to scare the creep off." I laughed quietly.

"Yeah well did she tell you what happened here afterwards?" He nodded.

"Yeah fucking prick hope you laid into him real good on Monday." I grinned and nodded.

"You do remember who you're talking to here, right?" I asked playfully, he grinned and laughed.

"I know you can hold your own. But seriously how are you doing?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah I feel a lot better after what I did to him on Monday, but I feel better than I did last night. Hell I might actually be able to sleep in my own room tonight." I laughed quietly.

"Who's room have you been sleeping in?" Nathan asked confused.

"Dom's." I said quietly.

"So where's he been sleeping?" I raised an eyebrow at Nathan.

"You're kidding?" He asked as we forgot about the game.

"What?" I asked self-conscious.

"Let, Dom seriously?" I frowned.

"Nothing happened, if that's what you're getting at."

"I should hope not."

"Then what's the problem?" I asked. He sighed and fiddled with the controller for a few minutes before answering.

"Don't freak out okay? This doesn't have to change anything but I need to tell you." I nodded and waited for him to speak again.

"Well thing is I really like you Letty. If you don't feel the same that's fine nothing has to change between us, but I just needed to tell you." He said as we stared at each other for a few minutes.

"It's kinda bad timing." I said quietly and I felt bad when he looked away.

"Yeah I know, listen forget it yeah?"

"Look I never said I didn't feel the same, but let's just take it slow okay? I don't want this to ruin our friendship." I said slowly. He grinned and I couldn't help but grinned back.

"So are you busy tomorrow?" I shook my head.

"You wanna go to the movies? That new action film starts tomorrow."

"Sure, I so want to see that movie." I grinned and he grinned back.

"So let's make a deal." I nodded.

"No more sleeping in Dom's bed, if you need anything I don't care what time of night it is I want you to ring me okay?" I bit my lip.

"Okay I promise." He nodded and we turned back to the game playing for a while longer before he left.

I walked him to the door and I stood silent for a moment thinking of what to say.

"See you tomorrow yeah?" I asked. He nodded before stepping closer and leaning down to kiss me. I stood shocked for a moment before kissing him back. It didn't last long and it was an innocent kiss but I liked it.

"Hope that wasn't rushing it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Good." He kissed me one last time before heading. I watched him drive away before I walked back inside grinning widely. I packed up the lounge room and headed up to Mia's room to wait for her to come home.

I didn't have to wait long because twenty minutes later she came through the door. She let out a squeal as she saw me sitting on the bed and jumped onto it. I laughed as I saw her goofy looking face and hoped I didn't look like that.

"okay you were right, Tyler asked me out." I grinned and motioned for her to continue.

"so we were in the movie and about half way through he turned around and kissed me. Letty it was the best feeling ever. I think we made out for the rest of the movie cos I don't remember much of it." We laughed and talked for a while longer before I told her about Nathan and I.

"Letty this is great. Are you okay though?" I nodded.

"Yeah I am surprisingly, I trust Nathan and I really like him Mia. I know he won't hurt me." I explained. She nodded in understanding and we went down to start dinner before the boys came home.

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

It had been a week since the incident and every night Letty had ended up in my bed, I was getting worried but I never said anything I just made room for her and held her close. I was beginning to get used to her sleeping in bed with me and I found myself staying awake until she came in.

Vince had asked me what was going on and I told him I didn't know but he knew I what my feelings were and he knew I probably wouldn't put a stop to it.

"Dom, when was the last time you got some action?" I frowned at Vince realising where this was going.

"I honestly can't remember V."

"Exactly, you like her Dom so stop stuffing around and just tell her." I heard Leon grunt in agreement as he worked under the car. I looked down at his legs before raising an eyebrow at Jesse who was also nodding in agreement.

"She is in no state for me to tell her my feelings." I said as I started to pack up what I had been working on.

"Man just tell her let her decide whether she's ready or not."

"Dom man she's been a little better ever since she beat the prick up." I sighed and nodded. That was true I think she had gotten most of her anger and hurt out then.

"Yeah alright, I'll talk to her tonight." I said as we left the garage and drove home.

We walked in and found dinner ready with Mia serving it out. They seemed to be in a good mood especially Letty she was laughing and smiling again which was something I hadn't seen in a while.

"What's got you two in a good mood?" Vince asked as we sat down for dinner. Letty immediately sat next to me and I smiled at her.

"No reason." Mia said.

"Bull." I said as I caught the secret look between Letty and Mia.

"Back off Dom and eat your dinner." Mia said as she handed me my plate. I raised an eyebrow at Vince who was trying not to laugh as I sat there shocked but I shook my head and let it go.

We sat around in the lounge taking turns at the Xbox for an hour or two before Letty headed up to bed. We all said good night and I could feel the guys staring at me but I shook my head.

I went to bed an hour later but I couldn't fall asleep. I frowned noticing the time, Letty was usually in by now. I sighed and dosed on and off for the rest of the night waiting for Letty but she never came in.

It more or less continued like that for the rest of the week. Both Mia and Letty had been very vague about school and we're always going out after work or school. Something was definitely up and I intended to find out what it was.

An entire week had gone by and I was completely exhausted having not slept at all. My only focus was why Letty hadn't been coming in. She had her head down on the kitchen table when I walked in, everyone else was chatting around her.

"Dude, have you slept at all this week brother?" Vince asked as I sat down in a chair.

"You think you guys can cover the work load today?" I asked ignoring his question. And by the smirks on their faces I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Sure, heading back to bed brother." I glared at Leon and Jesse who were close to laughing. I looked around and noticed Mia had gone to get ready and Letty was actually asleep at the kitchen table.

"She hasn't been coming in. I guess I've gotten toi use to her being there I haven't slept." I said quietly as I shot them all looks.

"Neither has she by the looks of things." Vince said calming down.

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay…we'll be going to work now." Jesse said as the three of them practically ran out of the room. I shook my head as I heard their engines rev before they drove off. I sighed tiredly and looked over at Letty. There was no way she would be able to go to school. Getting up I picked her up gently and walked upstairs with her. I stood at my door thinking but decided against it and placed her in her room again. I tucked her in before walking out and falling into my own bed and it wasn't long before I too fell asleep.

It was about mid-day when I heard my door open and I looked up sleepily. Letty stood at the door for a second before quickly crawling into bed with me. I lay back down and wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled up to me.

"How come you haven't been coming in of a night anymore?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted to see if I could do it alone without having to run to you. Besides I spent most of the nights on the phone." She said. I frowned who could she have possible spent the nights on the phone with.

"With who?" I asked.

"Nathan." I frowned.

"Your friend Nathan?" She sighed and looked up at me.

"Well he's not so much a friend anymore…" she trailed off. I scowled and tried to calm myself down.

"He wanted me to ring him instead of having to come in here with you."

"You're dating him? After everything that just happened?" I asked angrily.

"I trust Nathan we've been friends for three years." She said pleadingly.

"Well right now I don't trust any guys around you." I said quietly.

"Mia's dating Tyler." I groaned.

"Great, just wonderful. Let's talk about this later okay? And just a heads up neither of them are ever staying the night."

"You are aware that we are eighteen Dom."

"My house, my rules." I ground out looking down at Letty. I watched as she rolled her eyes before closing her eyes.

"So if you're supposedly with him, why are you in here with me now? You haven't come to me in a week." I asked quietly.

"Go to sleep Dom." I smiled at that. I was allowed an ego boost every now and again.

'_Maybe she does feel the same and just doesn't know it yet.' _I thought to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. the secret and the fight

_Hi guys thank you to all the amazing reviews, you have all been really kind. I hope you all like the next chapter just as much. Carry's on from the last chapter btw._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letty's POV<em>**

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I had slept right through the night but I smiled slightly realising why, I looked behind me at Dom who was still asleep.

Sighing I realised I had broken my promise to Nathan by running back to Dom. I bit my lip thinking about what he was going to say if he found out. My thoughts wandered back to his last words last night. He was right, why did I come in after a week? I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. I already knew the answer to that one; I was hopelessly infatuated with Dominic Torretto and I wasn't meant to be. I had a boyfriend for fucks sake, I truly did like Nathan but fuck how can anyone compare to Dom? But my thoughts were interrupted when Dom moved closer.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over." I said quietly.

"Really? I think considering you're in my bed, I think I have a right to know." I bit my lip nervously.

"Well in that case I'll just be leaving." I said as I started to get up.

"Who said that was an option?" he said pinning me down to the bed. I looked up at him and glared at his smirking face. It was silent for a few minutes before we realised what position we had put ourselves in. I froze when I realised what he was about to do, we stared at each other before he started moving down towards me. He stopped just a centimetre away from my lips as we heard my phone ring breaking our moment. One look at his face and I knew we had just crossed the line between friendship and something more.

"I have to get that." I said quietly as I wiggled out from under him and darted away to my own room.

With shaking hands I picked up my phone as Nathan's name flashed across the screen. I froze thinking about what had just transpired. I had come so close to cheating on my boyfriend and we had only been going out a week. Sighing I flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hey."

"Hey babe, I didn't get a call last night. I was just wondering if you were okay?" Biting my lip I found myself wondering what to say.

"Oh I guess I fell asleep rather quickly." I spoke evenly.

"So you slept right through. See I told you that you just needed someone to talk to." I felt guilty.

"Yeah I guess you were right." I said quietly. I stayed silent as I watched Dom enter the room and lean against my doorframe.

"Okay well I was just ringing to see how you were doing baby."

"Okay well I'll see you at school." We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I eyed Dom warily waiting for him to say something.

"You didn't tell him. Why?"

"I don't know. It's not like anything happened." I said quietly.

"No?" I stood my ground as he came closer.

"Nothing happened Dom."

"True, but we both know we wanted it." Dom said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I gasped as his hand buried itself in my hair and tilted my head up towards his.

"Tell me to stop and I will." He whispered as his lips stopped just centimetres from mine.

I felt the room spin as I struggled with the words in my head. It didn't matter how much I wanted this, I knew it was wrong to cheat on Nathan. He didn't give me much time before his lips crashed down onto my own. I couldn't breath as we kissed, it was everything I had ever imagined and more.

I knew I would hate `myself later on but right now all I could think about was Dom and how good this kiss felt. It took ten minutes to finally come to my senses and it took everything I had to pull myself away from his lips.

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

"You shouldn't have kissed me back then."

"I need to get ready for school." I said pushing him away. I grabbed my clothes that I needed for school before walking down to the bathroom. I showered quickly trying to shake all thoughts of Dom out of my head.

I steered clear of Dom for the rest of the morning and if I did find myself in the same room as him I tried my hardest to ignore him. I was glad when I finally left for school, I cursed myself for putting myself in the position I found myself in this morning.

Sighing I pulled up at school with Mia wishing I didn't have to be here. I was tense as Mia and I walked to class.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay if you're sure." She said eyeing me worried.

It was lunch time before I had to see Nathan and I couldn't help the guilty feeling that washed over me.

"Hey baby." I smiled slightly as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to me for lunch.

"Hey, how was school yesterday since I didn't make it." I asked trying to seem normal.

"Ah you know the usual." He said grinning at me. I couldn't help but grin back at him, I really liked Nathan and I made my decision then and there that I wasn't going to ruin what I was starting with Nathan so I was going to do a really bad thing and keep my mouth shut and not tell Nathan of this morning's events.

Surprisingly it was really easy just to pretend nothing had happened, however ignoring Dom would be a bit harder.

I spent the afternoon with Nathan hanging out at the house playing video games while the boys were home anyway. When all the boys left Mia and Tyler disappeared up to her room and I raised an eyebrow at Nathan as we sat on the lounge and he cracked a smile before sliding over to lean over me.

"Hey." I grinned.

"Hi." I said quietly back as he kissed me lightly at first. After kissing Dom I realised just how different kissing Nathan was and while he was a great kisser, Dom was better.

Trying to forget the unwanted thoughts that had entered my mind I kissed Nathan back more urgently hoping to block everything out.

We made out for quite a while however I failed to notice the boys arriving home.

I flew away from Nathan when I heard the front door slam shut and I looked guiltily over at the boys.

"busted." Nathan whispered into my ear as he quickly got up.

"Letty…." Vince said warningly as Nathan headed for the door.

"Um I'll see myself out, see you tomorrow Let." I looked at him shocked. He was leaving me here?

"Letty…." I groaned getting pissed off. Standing up angrily I watched as Leon and Jesse bolted downstairs to their room leaving me to face two angry men.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong." I said angrily as Dom and Vince glared angrily at me.

"You saying it wouldn't have turned into anything more?" Dom asked as Vince stormed off angrily.

"No it wouldn't have. What the hell is wrong with you two? We were just kissing." I shouted angrily.

"Yeah well if I remember correctly it was just kissing Jason that got you into a lot of trouble just a few weeks ago." I stood there shocked as I heard a gasp from the stair well. Mia was standing there as well as Vince shocked at what Dom had said. Shaking my head angrily I couldn't believe this was the same guy I had feelings for and I had cheated on my boyfriend with this morning. My eyes blurred with tears as I slapped him across the face.

"You're a fucking bastard Dom." I said deathly quiet before leaving the house and getting in my car. I let the tears fall angrily as I briefly heard the yelling start as I drove away.

I made my way to Nathan's house and quietly knocked on his door. I was surprised when I saw Tyler standing there shocked, I hadn't realised that he had snuck out after Nathan had.

"Oh shit." He said pulling me inside and calling Nathan over. Nathan came around the corner and quickly pulled me into a hug as I started crying.

"Letty what happened?" Nathan asked as they sat down next to me on the couch.

"Dom had a go at me for making out with you, he asked if it would have turned into more and when I told him no it was just kissing he said it was just kissing that had got me into trouble with Jason." I said angrily.

"Fucking bastard who the hell does he think he is?" Tyler asked as he rang Mia.

"He had no right to say that to you, what happened with Jason wasn't your fault Letty." Nathan said as he hugged me. I nodded and I heard Tyler tell Mia that I was okay but not to tell anyone where I was.

"Stay the night, my parents are out of town. There's no way I can let you go back there, not tonight anyway. No funny business I promise." He added as I laughed a little but nodded anyway.

"You're safe here Let."

"Thanks Nathan."

* * *

><p><em>Wow explosive chapter right there.<em>

_R&R please_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Moving out?

_Big thank you to all who reviewed they were wonderful as always. Enjoy this one!_

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

I felt like punching myself as I let the words slip out of my mouth. I'll never the forget the look on Letty's face as she let the words sink in. I could count on one hand the amount of time I had seen Letty cry the other week included. I heard the slap before I felt it, she had done it so fast I didn't even see her move.

"You're a fucking bastard Dom." I flinched as I heard her tone and I knew by her tone that she was really hurt and I hated myself for being the one who had hurt her. I closed my eyes as I heard her storm out of the house and pull away.

"Dom what the fuck were you thinking?" Vince yelled.

"You're a fucking idiot Dom she's only just started to recover and you go and tell her it was her fault after all this time of us telling her it wasn't. You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again." Mia screamed before storming back upstairs.

I cursed and turned to Vince who was standing there staring angrily at me.

"I never meant to say that. I was just so angry that she had been kissing him." Vince's stare softened a bit at my words.

"You knew that it was going to happen, she's dating the guy."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less to see her with another guy." I said bitterly.

"You need to tell her how you feel Dom, or you're jealousy is going to drive her away." He said as he left me alone.

I sighed and headed out to the garage to work on the charger. I needed a distraction but at the same time I also knew I was stalling in apologising to Letty, I would let her cool down first.

It was dinner time before I came back inside and I expected Letty to be there but she wasn't. I sat down and I was starting to worry about where she was. Letty had never not come home, she would leave for two hours tops but would always be back. Maybe I had hurt her more then I realised.

It was nine o'clock and Letty still hadn't returned and I wasn't the only one starting to worry. We were going crazy thinking something bad had happened, only Mia was unfazed which meant she knew where Letty was.

"Mia, where's Letty? And don't bullshit I know you know where she is."

"I'm not telling you Dom, she needs time to think." I glared at Mia but she didn't budge so eventually I gave up knowing I wouldn't win.

I couldn't sleep I ended up going for a drive and found myself sitting in front of Nathan's house. I didn't know for sure but I had a feeling this is where she was. I don't remember how long I sat parked on the side of the rode before I saw the lights in the house flick off and I sighed before starting the car and heading back to the house.

Mia was up waiting for me when I arrived back. Sighing I sat across from her at the table and waited for her to speak.

"Where did you go?" she asked knowingly. I rolled my eyes Letty or someone had obviously seen me sitting out the front of the house.

"I sat in front of Nathan's, I figured that's where she is." Mia sighed but nodded.

"Why did you have to say that to her Dom?" I sighed and rubbed my head.

"It just came out Mia, I was just so angry that she was making out with him after she had spent the night in my bed again and then kissed me back this morning." I silently cursed as I saw Mia's shocked face.

"You guys did what?" I sighed.

"I thought she would have told you. Isn't that what you girls do?"

"Don't even try to make a joke out of this. You kissed Letty?"

"Come on Mia, you're not stupid. I'm sure that at some point you had figured out that I had feelings for Letty."

"Yes, but you have never made a god damn move on her so I was glad when she started dating Nathan. Wait Nathan…. Letty's cheated on Nathan."

"I know, why do you think I was so fucking mad when I got home and found them kissing. She obviously still hasn't told him."

She was quiet for a moment and waited for her to say something.

"You've hurt her Dom."

"I know and I want to make it right."

"Just give it time, Letty's always been like a sister to me and I know this is wrong to say but I'm glad you two finally made a move. It's just Nathan and Tyler are good friends of ours and if they ever find out that Letty kissed you while going out with Nathan how do you think that would look on us? I'm your sister Dom and at the end of the day whatever happens I side with my family and they know that." I nodded understanding the position I had put them both in.

"Speaking of Tyler, you and I need to have a talk."

"Dom don't even go there."

"You think I didn't notice Tyler sneaking out after Nathan left? Mia I'd like to think I've been _nice_ about letting you date whoever you want to but there were ground rules remember?" she rolled her eyes and huffed before nodding.

"Yeah I remember. No boys in my room again okay?" I nodded satisfied with her answer.

"Good now go back to bed. And if you speak to Letty, can you tell her I want to speak with her?" she nodded before getting up, I watched as she paused at the door.

"Just for the record Dom nothing happened with Tyler up in my room."

"Lucky for him." I muttered as I stood up to get a beer. I heard Mia laugh quietly as she walked back up to her room.

I didn't sleep that night, I was on edge I just wanted Letty to come back home. It was Friday so I was hoping with the races on tonight Letty would come home. It was 7:30 when I heard Mia's phone ring. I sat in the kitchen and listened in on the one sided conversation, Mia didn't know I was only a room away by the way she was talking.

"Hey" I listened as there was a pause in conversation, obviously the person on the other end was speaking and at this point I had guessed it was Letty.

* * *

><p><em>Mia's POV<em>

"Hey" I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey, I need you to pack a bag for me."

"What do you mean what kind of a bag?"

"Mainly just some clothes and stuff like that."

"Why would you need me to do that? The races are on tonight aren't you coming?" I asked confused, there was a pause on the other end of the line before she sighed and started to explain.

"Nathan's parents are always away on business and he's asked me to stay with him for a while. I've agreed I don't want to be at home right now Mi. I won't be at the races, I'm just really hurt right now I need some space to think. So can you do it for me?"

"Letty no you can't, you have to come home. Letty he's really sorry and he wants to talk to you and make things right." I begged.

"Mia I don't want to talk to him right now. I can't stay there, I'm sorry."

"Please he told me what happened yesterday morning, can't you just talk to him about it?" There was a sharp gasp on the other end.

"Then you can see why I can't stay. Please Mia I'm begging can you a bag for me?"

"Letty please be reasonable, moving out isn't the answer." I was getting a bit hysterical at this point and I looked around when I noticed everyone suddenly staring at me, including Dom who had just walked out of the kitchen. Sighing I tried to head for the back door but Dom blocked my path and took my phone putting it on speaker.

"Mia please understand okay, I just need to get away for a while and sort my head out before I speak with him." I was silent, I didn't know what to say so I waited to see if Dom said anything.

"Mia?" she asked when I had said nothing. I begged Dom with my eyes to say something, Vince also seemed to be silently begging Dom as it started to sink in that Letty wasn't planning on coming home anytime soon.

Dom nodded his head to the back door and we all left Dom alone to talk with Letty.

"Is she really thinking about leaving?" Leon asked as we sat outside on the picnic table. Unable to form any words I just nodded as Jesse pulled me in for a hug. It felt like I was losing my best friend and sister.

"Dom will fix it Mia." Vince said as he rubbed my back.

"I hope so." I said quietly as we sat there silence just waiting.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please and let me know what you think so far. <em>

_I have big plans for Dom and Letty's talk and you'll all probably kill me but it will be worth it I promise._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. the conversation

_Hey guys thank you all to the lovely reviews. I know you're all going to kill me for doing this but I promise I have a reason behind it so stick with me and keep reading and all will be revealed in time._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dom's POV<em>**

I took the phone and slowly started to speak.

"Letty, don't hang up okay. Let's just talk about this please."

"Okay."

"Can we talk face to face and sort this out?"

"No I can't see you right now." I sighed.

"Okay. Letty I'm really sorry about what I said, I had no right to say what I said to you. I didn't even mean what I said and deep down you know I didn't mean it." I explained.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't make it hurt any less. It doesn't make things better."

"I know. But I want to make things up to you. I admit I over reacted about you and Nathan, I was just so shocked because…." I sighed.

"Because what?" I sighed and rubbed my head. Fuck I was going to have to tell her the truth.

"I'm in love with you Letty, and I think you feel something for me too. I don't want you with any other guy but me and I realise I should have told you earlier."

"excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said." I bit my lip for a moment and wondering if I had said the wrong thing. I waited until she spoke again I didn't want to risk putting my foot in it anymore then I had already.

"Are you fucking serious Dom? You think you can just say that and everything's going to be okay. You're so wrong." She shouted angrily down the phone. I winced and moved the phone away from my ear a bit.

"I never said it was going to make things better. I know it's not, but I needed to tell you why I reacted the way I did." I said trying to keep my temper. There was a long pause and I trudged upstairs to my room before shutting the door.

"Dom I need space okay? And if I stayed there with you guys I wouldn't get it. I need to do this and you're just going to have to accept it."

"Let please. I'll give you all the space you want, just come home."

"I can't. I'll still work at the shop but I won't be working at the garage for you. So

can you please have Mia pack my stuff up."

"Letty please what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You hurt me Dom and I can't forgive you easily for that. I'm sorry this is just the way it has to be, it's just until we both calm down."

I was silent for a while and I could tell she was waiting for me to speak.

"Do you love him?"

"Dom it has nothing to do with how I feel about him." She said angrily.

"Well it matters to me. So do you?" I asked.

"Would I have kissed you back if I did?" I grinned and had to stop myself from laughing.

"This doesn't change anything Dom. I'm still with Nathan and I can't be around you right now. No matter what my feelings for you are. So can you please pack my stuff up or I'll get Tyler and Nathan to come round and do it." I growled angrily.

"No fucking way." I yelled angrily.

"Damn it Dom." I could hear her voice shake with anger but I didn't care.

"No we're going to talk about this."

"I know Dom, but I just can't right now so until then I need you to leave me alone Dom. We both have a lot to work through and I think the space will do us both good."

"You think or Nathan wants?" I bit out.

"Dom stop it. I can't do this with you. He's my boyfriend and you just need to get over it, whatever happened between us… it wasn't a mistake but it shouldn't have happened but it did and now I think we both need some distance from one another. "

"I'm not going to pack your stuff and if Nathan and Tyler come over I won't be letting them in. if you want your stuff you'll have to come over yourself to get it." I said before hanging up on her.

I sat on my bed staring at the wall for quite a while before my anger got the better of me and I threw the phone at the wall. I didn't bother to see if it was okay before walking down the stairs and out the back door.

Everyone looked up at me when I walked out I saw all the hope in their eyes and I just shook my head before continuing into the garage and started to work on the charger. It didn't take long before I had to stop and swipe my tears away angrily as I realised how much I had screwed up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty's POV<strong>_

I looked down stunned at the phone as I heard the words tumble out of his mouth. Casting a look behind me I shut the bedroom door so Tyler and Nathan couldn't hear my conversation.

"Excuse me?" I whispered.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said." I bit out. I was silent and so was he. I thought about what I was going to say. It could go two ways; tell him truth about how I feel about him and in doing so would let him off the hook or be a bitch about everything and stand my ground all the while pretending this doesn't affect me. I vote option two.

"Are you fucking serious Dom? You think you can just say that and everything's going to be okay. You're so wrong." I shouted angrily.

"I never said it was going to make things better. I know it's not, but I needed to tell you why I reacted the way I did." He said tense; I huffed as I heard a door on his end shut.

"Dom I need space okay? And if I stayed there with you guys I wouldn't get it. I need to do this and you're just going to have to accept it."

"Let please. I'll give you all the space you want, just come home." He pleaded.

"I can't. I'll still work at the shop but I won't be working at the garage for you. So can you please have Mia pack my stuff up."

"Letty please what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You hurt me Dom and I can't forgive you easily for that. I'm sorry this is just the way it has to be, it's just until we both calm down."

I was silent as I waited for him to say something.

"Do you love him?" That is not what I wanted him to say.

"Dom it has nothing to do with how I feel about him." I said angrily.

"Well it matters to me. So do you?" I sighed before answering.

"Would I have kissed you back if I did?" I could just _feel_ his cocky grin on the other end and I seriously just wanted to smack it off his face.

"This doesn't change anything Dom. I'm still with Nathan and I can't be around you right now. No matter what my feelings for you are. So can you please pack my stuff up or I'll get Tyler and Nathan to come round and do it." I heard his angry growl and rolled my eyes.

'_It doesn't work on me man'_ I thought.

"No fucking way." He yelled angrily.

"Damn it Dom." I said tiredly.

"No we're going to talk about this."

"I know Dom, but I just can't right now so until then I need you to leave me alone Dom. We both have a lot to work through and I think the space will do us both good."

"You think or Nathan wants?" He asked tensely. He had a point.

"Dom stop it. I can't do this with you. He's my boyfriend and you just need to get over it, whatever happened between us… it wasn't a mistake but it shouldn't have happened but it did and now I think we both need some distance from one another." I hated myself for saying it but I knew it was the right thing to do. He had hurt me and for that I was angry and upset but I knew that if I wanted my relationship with Nathan to work we had to separate ourselves a bit from each other.

"I'm not going to pack your stuff and if Nathan and Tyler come over I won't be letting them in. If you want your stuff you'll have to come over yourself to get it." He said angrily before hanging up on me. I stood there shocked at his actions.

I hung up the phone and sat it down on the dresser before moving around bed and looking out the window. I bit my lip wondering if I had done the right thing or if I had made a huge mistake. I let the tears fall for a couple of minutes before wiping them angrily away. I got myself together again just as there was a knock on the door and Nathan stuck his head in.

"Hey baby, you ready?" Nathan asked as he walked into the room. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah let's go." I said as I walked out of the house with him and got into his car. Sitting in the passenger's seat of the car holding Nathan's hand while we drove to school felt right. I knew that if I wanted this I needed to let go of Dom a bit.

'_Please don't let this backfire.'_ I thought to myself as I looked over at Nathan before turning and looking out the window.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R<em>

_More drama to come I promise._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. intervention

_AN: I noticed a few people aren't liking how Letty is acting right now don't worry she'll realise her mistake soon. I also want to say that I never meant to make my story seem like the same as anyone else's. And just to clear a few things up Both Letty and Mia are 18, I'm from Australia and here our age to be considered an adult is 18 which is also the age most people are when finishing grade 12. As for where letty's parents are she never knew her dad and her mother died not long after Dom's father did, I was planning to add this in a bit later but there has been a few questions asked. I know you've all been waiting for the confrontation between Letty and Dom so here it is!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty's POV<strong>_

When we pulled up at school Mia was already there waiting for us. I sighed knowing there was no way I was going to be able to put this conversation off.

"Hey baby." Tyler said as he moved to kiss her good morning but she turned her cheek away, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Ty let's give them some time to talk things through for a bit. See you in class Let." I nodded and gave him a small smile before turning back to Mia sighing.

"Come on Mia lets go for a drive, I don't wanna talk about this in front of the whole school." I said as I motioned towards her car, she sighed but nodded and I followed her as we got into her car and she drove.

"Why Letty?" I sighed as I stared out the front window.

"He hurt me Mia. Believe me Mia I don't want it be this way but I'm really confused and I need my space to sort things out."

"Letty I understand that and Dom's apologised, you know he never meant anything he said." I nodded.

"yeah I know, but…." I paused.

"But….?"

"You're right maybe I am being a little unreasonable and if I was being truthful it's not just about the fight, it might have a lot to do with the fact that I…."

"That you what Letty?" she asked. I stayed silent for a moment but she smiled at me knowingly.

"That you have feelings for him too? Letty you wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't." I frowned.

"Possibly…" I said quietly as she pulled up in front of her house. I glared at her as I realised where we were.

"You need to speak with him. You both need to sit down and talk things through like adults." She said as she shoved me to get out of the car.

"This isn't going to end good Mia." I said as she tugged me from the car and up the path towards the front door.

"Letty you are seriously being unreasonable, you're running scared that's what your god damn problem is. I understand where you're coming from but I understand where he is coming from too. Moving out is a little extreme don't you think?" she asked teasingly. I scowled at her before rolling my eyes.

"Yes alright I admit it was a little extreme but when Nathan offered I didn't think about it too much before accepting." I explained.

"Look I'll make you a deal okay?" I sighed and nodded at her to continue.

"Talk with Dom, if you still feel like you need to get away after the talk then I won't stop you but I want you to talk to Dom first." I sighed and nodded, she smiled brightly at me before pulling me through the door and into the house.

"Mia? What are you doing home from school already? What happened…." Vince started before trailing off when he saw me. I heard everyone else get up from the kitchen table and huffed as they all stopped and stared. I stared at Dom for a couple of minutes before I got sick of the silence.

"Guys go and open up the garage and Mia go back to school. I'll drop Letty back off after we finish talking." Dom said never taking his eyes off me.

"Right got it. Cya Let." Leon said as he dragged Jesse and Vince out the door.

"Remember you promised." Mia said to me as she too headed out the door closing it behind her.

"So can we talk about this like adults?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Sure." Walking into the lounge room and sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I never should have what I did. What happened was in no way your fault and I was wrong to hint that it was."

"I guess I forgive you for that." I sighed as I took in his sleep deprived appearance. I knew how he felt I hadn't slept last night either. I had stayed in Nathan's room and I had spent the whole night wishing I was in Dom's arms not Nathan's. No matter how mad I was at Dom it was him I wanted to be held by.

"Why did you go and have to tell Mia?" I asked quietly. He gave me small smile before shrugging.

"Sorry I guess it just slipped out. I thought you would have told her."

"There wasn't anything to tell." He gave me a look which I ignored.

"Come on Let, please don't move out. I'll make it up to you, ill give you the space you want." Sighing I looked up at him and smiled a small smile.

"I guess I was being a little unreasonable."

"A little?" Dom laughed, I joined in and nodded.

"Yeah."

"So you'll come back home now?" I nodded and smiled at Dom.

"You look like you haven't slept." I said.

"I haven't, I've been too worried about you. I promised your mum I'd look after you." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes you did. But at some point you are going to have to realise I'm eighteen Dom. You're going to have to learn to let go a bit. I'm free to do as I please, whether you like it or not I'm dating Nathan. I can kiss him, make out or whatever else I wish to do…" He scowled but nodded as well.

"So we've come to an understanding?"

"Of sorts I guess. But I still stand by my original statement he is not staying over."

"okay, but you can't throw a tantrum if I stay at his place over night." I held back a smirk as I saw Dom's eyes narrow and his breathing hitched a little. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I was laughing on the inside. I smirked at him and he glared.

"so you going to take me back to school now?" I asked cheekily. He just stared down at me before nodding.

"damn." I laughed. I stopped laughing when I noticed how Dom was looking at me.

"Don't." I whispered as he took a step closer.

"I'm sorry Let, I can't help it."

"Yes you can. You have too." I said as he took a step toward me.

"But I don't want to." He said before quickly pulling me to him.

It happened all too quickly and I wish I could say I stopped it but it would be a lie. I kissed him back for the second time. And for the second time in just days, I cheated on Nathan. I was in way over my head.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please!<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. the deal with the devil

_AN: I'm alive! I promise, I've had a lot of PM's lately and a few reviews asking me to keep writing so thank you to all who motivated me again! You guys are the best! _

_**CAUTION: THIS IS M FOR A REASON AS YOU CAN TELL FROM THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, I KNOW ONE READER WAS GLAD I DIDN'T TAKE IT FAR AT THE BEGINNING BUT PLEASE PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TOUCHY SUBJECT SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. HOPEFULLY NO HATE REVIEWS COME BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER.**_

* * *

><p>Letty's POV<p>

I stared guiltily at Nathan as he came and sat down with a massive smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around me. I swallowed down the sick feeling that was threatening to make its way up. I smiled slightly at him and turned back to my food, no longer in the mood to eat I just sat there picking it.

"You okay Let?" Mia asked as she sat down on my other side.

"Can I talk to you away from the boys?" I asked quietly as I stood up and started walking away with her trailing behind me trying to keep up.

"Okay seriously what's up? You've been weird ever since you got back to school. What happened with Dom?" She asked as we came to a stop far enough away from boys. I could see Nathan and Tyler looking confused at my sudden leaving.

"We sorted our shit out, we reached an agreement that I'm allowed to date whoever the hell I want and do whatever the hell I want to do with them. However the boys can't stay nights, which I said fine too, but the deal was that Dom wasn't allowed to say no to me staying the night at his place." Mia squealed.

"Oh thank goodness, does this mean you're going to come back to the house now?" she asked hopefully. I nodded tensely and she smiled before realising I wasn't smiling back.

"Why do I get the feeling you've got more to tell me."

"After we agreed to the terms we had a moment…" I said quietly. I sighed seeing the look on Mia's face.

"what kind of moment?" I rolled my eyes at her. You could tell she really didn't care but her voice led you to believe differently.

"Well it got…heated…let's just leave at that." She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You shouldn't be happy Mia I cheated on Nathan…again!"

"Letty honestly, I don't think you really want to be with Nathan. If you did then you wouldn't have done it in the first place. And just to clarify heated as in….?" I shot her a look and she giggled.

"I didn't sleep with him but you could say we came rather close to it." I mumbled.

"what stopped it?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mia you're his sister you really want to know about this stuff?" she wrinkled her nose for a moment.

"well no but you and I know how he used to be, after living with him for my entire life I already know, seen and heard more than I ever needed to know, so it's not going to kill me to know about you two."

"I guess. I…we weren't thinking clearly obviously and it got heated really fast after we started kissing. Well we started kissing and it just got really heavy from there, then when his shirt came off and mine was about to follow I realised what I was about to do and I stopped and ran out."

"Wow."

"I'm not experienced for someone like your brother Mia." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"you honestly think he cares Let?" I made a noise of agreement.

"I don't know what to do Mia, I really like Nathan and I sure as hell don't want to lose him as a friend."

"You want to know what I think you should do?" I sighed and nodded.

"I think you need to go and talk to Nathan, it's not fair on either of you to keep this a secret and you know what the gossips are like at the school." I frowned and looked over to where he and Tyler where sitting talking to each other and looking over at us. I turned away and nodded.

"With that being said, you are coming home tonight right?"

"I agreed didn't I?"

"Yes but that was before…everything."

"I'll come home, you guys will only come and drag me back otherwise." She smiled and we started walking back to the boys.

"Hey everything okay?" Nathan asked as I sat down. I smiled and nodded but he didn't look convinced. I continued eating and listening while the others spoke. Deep down I knew I had to tell Nathan but I was scared to.

"Hey wanna come for a walk?" I looked over at Nathan as he quietly spoke to me. I nodded and we said our goodbyes to Mia and Tyler, Mia giving me a look as we walked away.

"Anything wrong Let?" Nathan asked as he pulled me away from prying eyes. Looking around I realised we had walked to the old shed at the back of one of the buildings. It was known as the place to go for kids hooking up at school. To be honest I was a little confused as to why he would have brought us here.

"I was just talking with Mia about this morning with Dom." He looked angry at the mention of Dom's name.

"What excuse did he decide to come up with for speaking to you the way he did." I frowned at Nathan, ever since the incident I had noticed both Tyler and Nathan had been bagging Dom and the rest of the gang out the only time they didn't do it was if Mia was there.

"he apologised and I forgave him. I know he didn't mean it, he was just angry about having a boy touch me after what happened with Jason."

"Are you serious Letty? How could you forgive the bastard?"

"Hey don't speak about him that way. I know you're mad but you and Tyler have been trash talking them all and you guys have no reason to."

"Who was it that you ran to after what he said to you. I have every reason to protect and defend my girlfriend." I sighed trying to calm down as I remembered that technically I was in the wrong at the moment.

"I understand were you're coming from, but Dom's family."

"Some family." He muttered staring at me.

"I don't want to have this argument with you Nathan, anyway I'm going back home as of tonight but thank you for letting me stay wi-"

"You're what?" he cut me off taking a step towards me. I flinched for a moment as I remembered what a temper he had. I should have thought things through before I told him so bluntly.

"Nate please calm down." I begged as I placed a hand on his shoulder but he just shook his head and backed me up against a wall of the shed. Seeing the frightened look on my face and with a quick glance to the healing bruises around my neck he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

I stared wide eyed at Nathan as he backed off and started pacing in front of me.

"Nate, I don't understand what you want from me?" I asked quietly afraid to set him off again.

"No I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. I don't want anything from you, if you want to go back that's fine, I'll still be allowed to see you right?" I smiled and nodded, but deep down I felt sick for not telling him the truth. This would have been the perfect opportunity and I blew it.

"Good that's all that matters." He said as he pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed him back but it felt so wrong after this morning it felt like I was cheating on Dom. His tongue begged for entrance and I gave it to him, out of guilt or to not hurt his feelings I didn't know but I sure as hell didn't like his kisses anymore.

"hey, we should get back to Mia and Tyler." I said as I pulled away.

"I guess, but I'd rather spend the time here with you." I smiled slightly, I felt guilty Nathan was a really sweet guy.

The bell went for class and we quickly ran back to where we had left the other two.

"Hey there you two are, quick we better get to class." We got half way to class when I felt really sick from having Nathan's hand in my own.

"Hey guys I have to stop by my locker I forgot my book. Mia can you cover for me?" she nodded and we went our separate ways. I pretended to be walking towards my locker and then when they were out of sight I turned around and walked quickly to the nearest bathroom.

Pulling out my phone I sent a text Mia to say I wasn't feeling well and I was in no mood to go to class all I wanted to do was go home so I was going to go to the nurses' office. Putting away my phone I walked over to the sink and splashed some water on my face.

I couldn't keep lying it was eating me alive. I thought to myself as I gathered my bag and walked out the door and straight into someone who shoved me back in and followed. I stumbled and lost my balance landing on the floor. I looked up at the person I had run into and I froze.

(_read at own risk)_

"Well well well, not so innocent after all are you Leticia." Jason taunted.

"What do you want? I thought I put you in your place last week." I said as I stood up. He just smirked at me and pushed me roughly up against the wall.

"I made the mistake of confronting you alone last time, not this time." I looked at him confused before the door opened again and Matt and a few other boys from the party came in.

My heart was beating fast in my chest one or two I could take but six there was no way. I was freaking out now and they knew it. Jason smirked at me.

"You know this would have been a lot easier on you had you just put out at the party or even after instead of screaming bringing your boys into it."

"Now the question is who gets to have you first. What do you reckon Matt?"

"I'd rather watch first, after all she was you're conquest I think you should have her first." He said as he too came up close to me. He grabbed my chin roughly turning it me to face him.

"you are a pretty one and honestly after what you did to Jason we had planned on leaving you alone but then he thought what would be better payback to Torreto for having us banned from the races. To break his girl like he broke Jason's nose." Matt taunted as he punched me in the stomach.

Looking at each of them I had no idea what I was going to do to get out of this.

"This is going to be fun." Jason said as the other boys took a standing position around the door and walls watching. I closed my eyes as he got up close to my face and his hands started around my neck again like last time.

"Let's see what you've been hiding under these shirts of yours hmm?" I felt his hands roughly grabbing everywhere before ripping my shirt off. I heard the whistles and I began to struggle but he tightened his hand around my neck and I had to stop in order to be able to breath.

"wait." I managed to choke out before he ripped anything else from my body.

"Why?"

"I'll do anything if you just stop please." He pulled back and looked at me. Matt made a noise of agreement as Jason looked over at him. He nodded to the other boys and they left so it was just me and Jason.

"Okay well for starters let's make a deal." He said as he let up around my neck.

"for starters you dump that irritating boyfriend of yours, secondly you get your boys to lift the ban from the racers and get us back in the good books with my cousin hector." I gulped but nodded I'd do anything to stop these pricks from finishing what they what they came here for.

"Good." He said letting me go.

"That's not all; I'll be in touch but Letty as far as you're concerned I own you now. I call you come it's as simple as that. Doesn't matter what it is you have to do it, or we'll be back for a little chat again maybe Mia can join us in the fun." I went to hit him but he rose an eyebrow and one hand was around my neck again and the other punched me in the stomach opposite side to where Matt had punched earlier, this time round I felt and heard a crack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He whispered harshly as I bent over in pain.  
>"so you're going to blackmail me into doing what you want." I asked quietly.<p>

"Would you rather me continue what we started then. I don't know about you but it's better for me if you do this willingly rather than me have to force you. You're mine now." He whispered in my ear before leaving me alone.

I leant against the wall and sunk to the bottom carefully all too aware I had broken a rib. What had I agreed to? Granted it was better than the alternative I had managed to save my innocence from being ripped away without consent. Sitting on the floor I did something I'm not used to doing, I cried. I was so scared of what was going to happen from here I forgot about my tough Letty sighed and just gave in sitting in the middle of the girls bathroom at school.

What had I done?

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R plz<em>

_The next chapter is ready so be nice with the reviews and I'll post the next one asap!_


	9. keeping up appearances

_Thank you for your reviews I'm so glad people have stuck with the story. I'm off work due to surgery last week so I'll have lots of updates this week and possibly a few next week as well._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Letty's POV<span>_

I sat on the floor for half an hour before I thought I had better move in case someone walks in. I looked down at my shirt that was on the floor next to me and it was ruined. Crawling over to my bag I found an old gym t shirt at the bottom which seemed clean enough. Gathering myself off the floor I picked up my bag and bolted as quickly as I could manage out to my car. I couldn't go to the office now not with the marks I knew that would be forming on my neck.

I quickly drove home and I was thankful no one was there. Parking my car in front of the house I got out and bolted into the house and bolted and dead locked the door before racing up to the bathroom, locking it behind me.

I ripped of my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. There was no way I could cover up the marks even with make up like before they were darker this time around. I had two large purple bruises one in the stomach the other was a lot larger around my ribs on the left hand side. Wincing as I moved towards the shower I turned it on and got in sinking to the floor.

I stayed in there for a long time and I scrubbed myself over and over again willing the feel of their hands on me to disappear. When the water started running cold I got out careful and dried myself before wrapping a towel around me. Reaching out over the sink I opened the cabinet and looked around trying to find a bandage to wrap around my ribs. Finally finding one I shoved my clothes in the hamper to be washed and walked out and into my room. I was nearly there when I heard everyone arriving home. Mia's voice stood out the most and I looked down at the bandage in my hand knowing I wouldn't be able to do it myself and it was only a matter of minutes before they started calling for me. Quickly making a decision I walked into my room grabbing underwear and pulling them on before grabbing a tank top and a pair of shorts putting them on as well before picking up the bandage and heading to Mia's room to wait.

"Wonder where Letty is?" Vince said.

"What do you mean? She said she was coming home sick, Dom would of got a call from the school nurse saying she would have been heading home." I heard Mia say. _Shit_. I thought.

I should have sent a text to Mia saying to meet me in her room and to keep her mouth shut.

"What are you talking about, I haven't received a phone call all day. Why was she coming home?"

"She said she felt sick. She text me saying she was going to the nurses office after lunch."

"Her cars here so she must just be up in her room resting." Jesse said.

I heard Leon agree at first Dom said he'd check up on me but then Mia stepped in.

"Really Dom? You're agreement with her was you gave her the space she wanted in order for her to come back. How did that work out this morning hmm?" she asked sarcastically. I could hear the boys laugh as Dom relented and let Mia check on me which was a sigh of relief.

Stepping up to her door frame I waited till she walked past before quickly grabbing her arm. She was shocked at first and went to say something before I shook my head. She frowned seeing my pleading look before turning to look down the hall. Looking back at me she walked over to the stairs and yelled for the boys attention.

"Hey guys she's asleep in her room so don't bother her yeah?" I heard a chorus of yes' before Mia returned shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to me. I walked over to the light switch and turned it on before turning back to her. She gasped as she saw the new marks marring my neck.

"Letty, what the hell happened to you." She asked, worriedly. I looked at her fearfully before I handed her the bandage, she looked at me confused before I pulled my shirt up wincing as I did so.

"Oh my god. Letty seriously what happened?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure one of my left ribs is broken I heard a crack." I said quietly.

"You didn't answer my question, who the hell did this to you." I stared at her before looking away.

"Strap my ribs up and I'll tell you."

"Let you really need to see a doctor." I shook my head.

"I can't." she sighed knowing I wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Taking the bandage she started to tap my ribs up tightly and I started my story.

Once she'd finished we sat on her bed as I spoke.

"I did it for us both Mia. But you can't tell them, it'll only get worse. Promise me Mia that you won't say anything." She looked torn and thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I never got a chance to tell Nathan about Dom and I so don't say anything. But I have to follow through on what Jason wants, I have to end things with him but you can't tell him anything either nor Tyler, yeah?" again she nodded but I could tell she didn't like what I was doing.

"Letty you should tell Dom, they were going to gang rape you."

"I know Mia, but I can't not without him coming after me even more."

"I don't like this Letty. this is dangerous, this is your life they're playing with."

"I know, but I have no other option Mia. Do you think you can do anything with the bruises?" she looked at them and said she'd give it a go as she went to grab her make up.

An hour later she had managed to dull them down a bit but you could still see them and tell that they were new.

"Here wear this, it'll cover the majority of them and wear your hair down. It should be fine then." I nodded and said thanks as I pulled on the jumper. She just smiled tensely back.

"You don't go anywhere alone any more Mia, make sure you always have one of the boys with you." She nodded and we sat in silence.

"Oh no." Mia said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Races are tonight." I sat in silence as I understood her meaning, I had promised to get the ban lifted it had to be tonight. Pulling out my hair I gave it a shake and then stood up carefully and started walking out while Mia trailed behind.

"Hey Let, how ya feelin girl?" Vince asked, I tried to smile normally but I couldn't so I settled for a painful shrug.

"Alright I guess."

"How come I didn't get a phone call from the school telling me you were going home sick?" Dom asked as he paused the game he was playing with Jesse.

"I uh just decided to leave." He gave me a look and I looked away.

"You okay Let? You seem out of…sorts." Leon asked. I nodded but you could tell they didn't buy it.

"What about you Mia? You haven't said a word and you're jumpy and look like you've seen a ghost." Dom said looking between the two of us.

"Fine." She whispered. The boys shared a look before Dom turned back to us.

"Now why don't I believe that." He stated.

"Can I ask you to do something for me Dom?" I asked. They all looked at me before Dom put the controller down and sat back against the lounge more.

"Depends, with the way you two are acting I might be more inclined to say no." I stayed silent and Mia moved slightly behind me.

"I've been thinking about the…incident with Jason." Leon who had been playing with a bottle cap stopped and stared as did Vince and Jesse. Dom tensed wondering where I was about to go with this.

"What about it Let. Is everything okay?" he asked sitting forward looking at me intently.

"Yes."

"Okay so what have you been thinking about then?" I could tell Mia moved when Dom's focus changed to behind me.

"I need you to tell hector to lift the ban." I said. Mia made a frightened noise in the back of her throat and I really felt like yelling at her. Vince looked pissed and Leon and Jesse looked like I'd gone insane. Dom frowned and stood up fast and I flinched and took a step back hitting Mia in the process.

He paused as he saw what I'd done and stared at me.

"Why are you asking me to do that?" Turning my face downward I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm waiting for an answer Letty, why do you want me to lift the ban? Has he been hassling you?" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Please Dom can you just ring Hector and lift the ban before tonight's races." I asked again really trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I thought angrily to myself.

"Whoa." Jesse said shocked as everyone sat staring at me in silence. From the corner of my eye I could see Vince looking at Dom in shock. Even Dom was at a loss of what to do with me, until the other week I had rarely ever cried and now I was practically standing in front of them all crying.

"Okay, I'll make the call." He said really quietly, you could tell he was confused about everything that had just transpired and he wasn't happy about lifting the ban but he did it away. I nodded and said a quiet thanks before making my way as quickly as I could back up to my room. I openly let my tears fall they knew something up. Looking at myself in the mirror I hated what I saw, a weak little girl. That wasn't me, no I had to be strong and work through this.

Tidying myself up I had decided to pretend like nothing had happened today, He hadn't been in contact so for the moment I was safe. Jason and Matt we're the two I had to be careful of the others were just wanna be's and I didn't think they'd do any harm.

"Let, can I come in?" Mia knocked quietly.

"Yeah." She quickly came in and shut the door behind her.

"Dom rang Hector the ban's lifted but neither of them are happy about it. The boys are pretty furious and they've been throwing questions at me left and right." I was worried for a moment before I remembered my promise to myself. I had to be strong.

"But you didn't say anything right?" she shook her head and I nodded once.

"Good keep it that way, we've got to act normal Mia. I can't have what happened down there before happen again. They know something's wrong now I have to pretend so they don't find out." She was silent and nodded.

"Okay but Letty I don't like this you need to tell Dom." I shook my head.

"No this isn't his fight it's mine, I'll handle it okay?" I said angrily. She lookled shocked for a moment before sighing and walking out.

"Now comes the hard part." I said as I picked up my phone and dialled Nathan's number.

"Hey baby." He answered.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Uh can we talk?"

"Um yeah… something I should be worried about? No guy likes hearing those words."

"Yeah I know sorry but listen I…." I paused what was I going to tell him? Sighing I made my decision to tell him about my cheating with Dom.

"Babe?"

"I uh haven't been honest with you."

"About what?" he asked slightly tensed.

"I care about you Nathan I do and I hate this is going to ruin our friendship but I can't be with you anymore."

"what why?" he asked confused.

"I cheated on you, twice." There was complete silence on the other end.

"It was with Dom wasn't it?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't Letty, I don't wanna hear it. We're done okay you're free to go fuck you're boy toy now okay?" he shouted angrily down the phone before it went dead.

Sighing I hung up as well and sat down on my bed.

"Well that went well." I muttered to myself.

"Letty." I rolled my eyes as I heard Dom on the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked walking into the room.

"Yep fine, we ready to leave?" I said happily as I tried to get up like nothing was wrong.

"Uh yeah but listen I wanna talk to you before we go." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Look I didn't mean to lose it down stairs, I just don't think it's fair to continue banning him after he's already apologised. It was after all just a dare." I said as I stood in front of Dom. He went to open his mouth but I shook my head.

"Please don't fight me on this okay? This is what I want. Did you ring Hector?" he frowned but nodded.

"Okay thanks, so can we go now? I don't wanna be late Dom." He stared at me in silence for a while before sighing.

"Yeah alright let's go. You ridin' in your own car?" I paused for a moment thinking.

"Uh nah I don't think I'll race tonight, do you mind if Mia and I ride with you?" he looked relieved for a moment before nodding.

"No that's fine, hurry up and get your asses in the car." I smirked at him as I walked passed, Mia was waiting at the front door with the rest of the team and we shared a look that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Vince as he looked suspiciously between us. I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off as were walked out the door.

The ride over was pretty silent and I could feel the looks Dom was giving me. Ignoring him I turned the music up louder and stared out the window for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT THE RACES<em>**

The place was packed when we arrived and the first thing I noticed was Jason and Matt among Hectors crowd.

Letting out a shaky breath I quickly got out of the car and we met up with the rest of the team. I noticed again that Dom and Vince told the race skanks to back off tonight and I knew they'd be keeping an eye out on me.

The races started and I stayed pretty close to the team and didn't wander. Mia was practically attached to Vince's side the entire night which by the look on his face, he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Hey Let, your boys here." Leon pointed out, I cast a glance his way and I could see Tyler and Nathan. They were looking our way talking or arguing? I wasn't sure which but then Tyler placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder when he went to move forward towards us. Muttering something angrily at Tyler, Nathan turned to me and glared before walking towards us.

'oh shit.' I thought. Tyler followed shaking his head. Looking over at Mia I realised they too must have broken up because she was glaring them as they got closer.

"What's his problem?" Dom muttered as he stood next to me.

"Didn't think you'd show tonight." Nathan said tensely as he stopped in front of me. I felt Dom tense beside me.

"It's race night, I'm always here."

"Yeah now I know why." He spat. I flinched at his tone and just shook my head.

"It's not like that…"

"Yeah whatever Let, I don't care." I could see the team looking at us confused.

"I thought you were different Mia, I guess you were doing the same thing with him then?" Tyler said looking over at Mia.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince asked confused as to why he had been brought into the conversation.

"Oh fuck off Tyler I didn't do anything wrong. You know that." Mia shouted.

"No you just covered for your slut of a friend." Mia gasped and I stood there stunned at the words that had just left Nathan's mouth.

"Hey that's my baby sister you're talking to. And who are you calling a slut?" Dom asked stepping towards the boys.

"Oh like you don't know." Nathan spat at Dom. I saw Dom look between us as he put two and two together.

"I don't know what you think happened but you better get your facts right before you go and start throwing around words like that." Nathan hesitated for a moment looking at me.

"Whatever, in a way you right about her. She got exactly what she deserved by leading Jason on. I hope she was worth it." I stood there unable to say anything as Nathan and Tyler bolted before any of the team could do anything.

"Okay you two explain now what the fuck that was all about." Dom asked angrily looking between us.

"nothing." I snapped. He looked angry at my comment and pushed me back into the car, in reality it was softly but to me it hurt like a bitch.

"DOM careful!" Mia yelled and I wanted to kill her for it. Dom looked at Mia confused before looking back at me and I winced as I moved away from the car. Narrowing his eyes he took a step towards me.

"I didn't push you hard, hell I've pushed you harder. What's wrong? And DON'T say nothing Letty."

"I broke up with Nathan and Tyler broke up with Mia because of it. That's it." I said. Dom

stared at me and I could tell he felt bad for putting me in his situation.

"okay so why did Mia yell careful and why are looking like you're in pain?"

"It hurt." Dom raised an eyebrow and looked at me in disbelief.

"You're a shitty liar Letty."

"Okay so what was with the slut comment?" Leon asked. I sighed frustrated and went to answer but Mia beat me to it.

"He got the wrong idea when Letty had told him she had cheated."

"And the Jason comment? Is that what brought earlier on?" Seeing an opening for an excuse I nodded.

"I'm sorry Let, I never meant to cause trouble." He said softly. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know." He looked like he wanted to say more but Hector interrupted.

"Hey guys, Let you alright girl?" I nodded and smiled at Hector.

"Well I gotta be honest with ya girl I ain't happy about letting him and his mates back. But I had a talk to em and they made a promise to stay away. So any trouble you tell me alright?" again I smiled and nodded, he seemed satisfied with my answer and he and Dom left leaving me and Mia alone with the boys.

"Jesse man lets go and check out some of these lovely ladies that are here tonight." Laughing quietly Leon and Jesse made a mad get away following a race skank in skimpy shorts and a barely there top.

"Dom's callin for me, you two stay here." Vince said as he headed towards Dom and Hector, no doubt to talk about a race.

"I'm sorry Mia, I know how much you like Tyler." She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not, not after what they said tonight. You okay Letty? I'm sorry for nearly blowing you're cover but I was afraid Dom might do more damage to your ribs."

"Nah it's cool just probably don't do that again." I said. she smiled and nodded as we stood in silence watching the races and the scene in general both lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please.<em>

_I've finished the next chapter as well just waiting for all your lovely reviews and then ill update again. Man nearly three updates in a week! I'm doing pretty well lol guess being on bed rest is a good thing!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	10. Here's the plan

_So excited for what I have planned for the next three chapters, so continue reading! You don't want to miss it._

* * *

><p><em><span>Dom's POV<span>_

After Letty ran out of the room nearly in tears, I pulled out my phone and walked outside to the kitchen as not to be over heard. I could hear the boys grilling Mia about Letty's behaviour. Not being hassled my ass. I thought to myself.

"Yo Dom, what up man?"  
>"Hey Hector, I got an issue over here with Letty."<p>

"Ah shit, what's Jason gone and done now?" Hector swore.

"Well to be honest I don't know myself, Letty's acting weird she skipped school today and just now she come up to me and wants me to ask you to lift Jason's ban, all the while in tears."

"We talking about the same Letty?"

"Yes."

"Damn….actually Dom Jason and his mate Matt have been pretty smug since they got home from school today. You could have a point."

"Hec, I really don't want to do this but it's the only way to find out what the go is, so can you lift the ban."

"Yeah man, I aint happy about it though. He's up to something I just need to find out what…"

"We, we need to find out what. Listen man any chance of helping me out with this."

"Anything for a brother you know that Dom. What have you got in mind?"

"lift the ban, but warn him to stay away from Letty, just get you're boys to keep a close eye and ear out for anything. She's pretty messed up, I don't know what the go is."

"Alright I got it bro. I'll have Edwin and a couple of boys keep an eye on em too. See ya at the races yeah?"

"you got it man." I said as I hung up.

I walked back into the room and found Mia still being asked questions, but she wasn't answerinkg them.

"I got hector to lift the ban but we aint happy about it." I said loudly directing it towards Mia.

"This is so messed up brother. He shouldn't be allowed near Letty after what he did." Vince vented. Mia nodded and quickly fled upstairs.

"Hey, listen up. I spoke to Hector, something's up. He said Jason and his mate Matt or something seemed a little too smug after school today. Keep an eye on those two tonight and try not to let these two wander far. Letty doesn't cry for no reason, we know that and she sure as hell doesn't do it front of people." Leon nodded in agreement as did Jesse.

"Hector keeping an eye out too?" I nodded.

"Good that shits going down if he's messed with Letty again."

"Oh they won't be able to walk let alone race for a long time if they've messed with Letty again." I promised.

It was quiet for a while as we started our game up again.

"Dom man, you really need to tell Letty how you feel." I rolled my eyes at Leon's advice.

"Dude she's got a boyfriend and I don't want her running off again. Besides she knows how I feel."  
>"You told her?" Leon asked shocked.<p>

"Yeah man I told her. Balls in her court now I promised to back off and give her space. I haven't done a great job of that so far."

"What was her response to that dawg." I sighed.

"That conversation we had over the phone is when I told her, probably not the best moment to drop that bomb shell on her."

"That well huh?" Jesse cringed I nodded.

"Yep that well…. Like I said balls in her court now."

We finished our game off and I passed the controller over to Jesse to pack up.

"I'll go get the girls." Walking up the stairs I stopped in Mia's room first.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said looking up from a text book. I raised an eyebrow at her outfit.

"What?" she asked as she stopped in front of me.

"No outfit for me to disapprove of tonight?"

"Nope, I guess the message finally sunk in."

"Doubtful. I will find out you know." Mia didn't say anything just grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. Rolling my eyes I walked towards Letty's room and knocked.

"yeah?"

"You okay?" I asked walking into the room.

"Yep fine, we ready to leave?" She asked trying to sound happy.

"Uh yeah but listen I wanna talk to you before we go." I said but I watched her roll her eyes and sighed.

"Look I didn't mean to lose it down stairs, I just don't think it's fair to continue banning him after he's already apologised. It was after all just a dare." She said as she stood in front of me. I went to open my mouth to say something back but she shook her head at me.

"Please don't fight me on this okay? This is what I want. Did you ring Hector?" I frowned but nodded.

"Okay thanks, so can we go now? I don't wanna be late Dom." I stared at her in silence, just looking at how scared she looked, she wasn't doing very well of hiding it. Eventually I nodded though and stood up from leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah alright let's go. You ridin' in your own car?" I asked as I watched her pause for a moment thinking.

"Uh nah I don't think I'll race tonight, do you mind if Mia and I ride with you?" she said as I let out a relieved breath that I hadn't realised I'd be holding, before nodding.

"No that's fine, hurry up and get your asses in the car." I watched as she smirked at me as she walked passed, I rolled my eyes and followed her. Mia was waiting at the front door with the rest of the team and I watched as they shared a look that seemed to catch Vince's eye too as he looked suspiciously between them. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as I saw Letty flip him off as she walked out the door.

"bloody teenage girls." I muttered quietly as Jesse and Leon snickered behind me.

The drive to the races was disturbingly quiet as I kept sneaking glances at Letty, I knew she knew I was looking at her but she ignored me and turned up the radio and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT THE RACES<strong>_

Like usually the moment I stepped out of the car the chaser swarmed around me and from what I saw briefly Vince had the same problem.

"Sorry ladies I'm not interested tonight." There was a lot of pouting and whining but eventually when they realised I wasn't going to budge they moved one to another racer.

We hung around the cars just chatting together and a few others that would occasionally walk up. I noticed that Jason and his mate were among Hectors crew and I made a mental note to keep an eye on where they were tonight. Another thing that caught my attention was that Mia hadn't left Vince's side all night and Letty hadn't moved from my side. Every time we moved they moved with us, if that's not a giveaway that something was wrong then I didn't know what was.

"Hey Let, your boy's here." I sighed and shifted against the car as I caught sight of him and Tyler. They seemed to be arguing between the two of them and glaring in our direction which peaked my interest. Maybe Letty had told him about what had transpired, it gave me some hope.

However I was a little worried myself when Tyler suddenly pulled Nathan back. I watched as he snapped and suddenly made his way towards us with Tyler trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"What's his problem?" I muttered to myself.

"Didn't think you'd show tonight." Nathan said tensely as he stopped in front of Letty. I tensed up as I heard the tone of his voice obviously something had gone down between the two of them.

"It's race night, I'm always here."

"Yeah now I know why." He spat. I watched as she flinched at his tone and I started to get mad at the way he was speaking.

"It's not like that…" She said quietly.

"Yeah whatever Let, I don't care."

"I thought you were different Mia, I guess you were doing the same thing with him then?" Tyler said looking over at Mia. Whoa hold up no one speaks to my baby sister that way, standing up straight I went to open my mouth but V beat me to it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince asked confused as to why he had been brought into the conversation.

"Oh fuck off Tyler I didn't do anything wrong. You know that." Mia shouted. 'language Mia.' I thought to myself.

"No you just covered for your slut of a friend." Mia gasped and Letty stood there stunned at the words that had just left Nathan's mouth. I however was furious and I could tell the others gearing up for a fight too.

"Hey that's my baby sister you're talking to. And who are you calling a slut?" I asked stepping towards the boys.

"Oh like you don't know." Nathan spat at me. I looked between Letty and Nathan and realised I had been right about my earlier thoughts as I put two and two together.

"I don't know what you think happened but you better get your facts right before you go and start throwing around words like that." I snarled back at him, he hesitated for a moment looking at Letty.

"Whatever, in a way you were right about her. She got exactly what she deserved by leading Jason on. I hope she was worth it." I too stood there unable to say anything as Nathan and Tyler bolted before any of the team could do anything. I got over my shock pretty fast and swivelled around angrily looking at Mia and Letty.

"Okay you two explain now what the fuck that was all about." I asked angrily.

"Nothing." She snapped. I was furious and took a step forward towards her, I pushed her back softly into the car behind but I noticed she winced in pain and I was shocked.

"DOM careful!" Mia yelled and Letty looked like she wanted to kill her for it. I looked at Mia confused before looking back at Letty as she continued to wince as she moved away from the car. Narrowing my eyes at her I took a step closer.

"I didn't push you hard, hell I've pushed you harder. What's wrong? And DON'T say nothing Letty." I warned having lost my patience.

"I broke up with Nathan and Tyler broke up with Mia because of it. That's it." She said. I stared at her feeling guilty for being the reason behind her break up with Nathan but in all honestly I was happy she was single again.

"Okay so why did Mia yell careful and why are looking like you're in pain?"

"It hurt." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her in disbelief.

"You're a shitty liar Letty." Shaking my head.

"Okay so what was with the slut comment?" Leon asked and I waited for her answer, she sighed frustrated and went to answer but Mia beat her to it.

"He got the wrong idea when Letty had told him she had cheated." 'Wonderful. Now everyone had a fair idea of what she and I had gotten up to.' I thought catching the look V sent me.

"And the Jason comment? Is that what brought earlier on?" She hesitated which was enough of an indication to say she was about to lie and instead of saying anything she nodded. 'Liar.' I thought as I took in her appearance.

"I'm sorry Let, I never meant to cause trouble." I said softly. She smiled slightly and nodded but I saw through it.

"I know." I paused and went to say something more but Hector arrived.

"Hey guys, Let you alright girl?" I watched as she nodded and smiled at Hector.

"Well I gotta be honest with ya girl I ain't happy about letting him and his mates back. But I had a talk to em and they made a promise to stay away. So any trouble you tell me alright?" again she smiled and nodded, but I watched as Hector pretended to seem satisfied with her answer before we left to discuss 'races' together leaving them with the rest of the team.

"I see what you mean. Anyhow I got eyes out on em now. If they do anything I'll know." I shook his hand and we continued chatting about the races. I waved Vince over as Hector told me about a race that was about to start tag team style. With one last look at Letty V and I went to meet the guys we'd be racing against, we wouldn't be long. I thought to myself walking away.

* * *

><p><em>I had actually written this chapter differently but decided to change it at the last minute. Third update this week you guys should be excited!<em>

_R&R please_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	11. Finding out

_Was so thankful for all the reviews! thank you too all._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Dom's POV<span>_

V and I won our race and not long after that we headed back to the fort. The ride back was silent again and it shocked me when Letty fell asleep. Something was so not right. I thought.

Pulling up at the fort I noticed Mia too was asleep and waited by the car for Vince to arrive to help carry Mia.

"Dude what's up?" Vince asked as he saw me waiting.

"Need some help, they fell asleep on the way back." He nodded as Leon and Jesse went and unlocked the house. Opening the door I carefully undid Letty's seat belt and picked her up. She stirred as I pulled her out.

"Shh its okay go back to sleep." I whispered as I started up the stairs and towards her room.

Placing her down in her bed I reached for the covers when I noticed her shirt had ridden up. I frowned as I noticed the bluish tint to her skin in that area. Gently afraid of waking her up in fright I inched up her shirt and swore as I saw the bruises and the bandage around her middle.

Sighing I realised that was why Mia had yelled for me to be careful. Pulling her shirt back down I covered her over and walked out leaving the door open for the night.

"Yo man, Mia's in bed asleep, I'm gonna head to bed too."

"Before you go, I just finished putting Letty to bed. You remember how Mia yelled at me for pushing Letty into the car?" he nodded confused.

"I know why. Her jumper had ridden up and man she's got fucking bruises everywhere, taped up ribs too." I explained. Vince looked angry.

"Go wake her up and find out what the hell's going on." He said loudly. I just shook my head.

"Nah dude, she'll just run. We need to find out on our own." I said trying to keep calm.

"Who are you thinking? Jason and his mates or Nathan and Tyler." I thought about it for a moment Nathan was pretty riled up with her.

"Maybe we go and have a chat to Nathan tomorrow just in case." V agreed and we let it for night both of us locking up and heading off to bed.

I laid awake for a long while though thinking about what might have happened, sighing in frustration I wished she'd just come clean about it but she was stubborn and I knew she wouldn't. Rolling over I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next morning<span>_

I woke up and got up. I walked past Letty's room and realised she was still asleep so I shut the door halfway before continuing downstairs. Mia was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning." She said as I kissed her on the head.

"Morning." I replied as I sat down at the table next to Vince. We shared a look before smiling at Mia who placed a stack of pancakes down on the table.

"Make sure you leave some for Letty." she said. everyone nodded and we had breakfast while Mia went up to grab Letty.

"Let's go straight after breakfast." Vince said I nodded and Leon and Jesse looked at me understanding. I looked to Vince and he nodded.

"Yeah V told us before he went to bed last night." Leon said.

"You really think it was Nathan? He don't seem the type." Jesse said.

"Never know, and it won't hurt to find out." I explained just before the Mia came back.

"Where's Letty?" Leon asked and I sat and waited for the answer.

"She doesn't feel well so she didn't want anything. I'm just taking her up some pain killers." She said with her back to us. Raising an eyebrow at Vince I realised she was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Fair enough well Vince and I have to head out to Harry's to pick up some parts and Leon and Jesse are staying here. Be back soon." I said as V and I got up and headed out before she could say anything.

We took my car and wasn't long before we pulled up in front of his house. Getting out we knocked loudly on the door.

"What the fuck do you want? Isn't it enough that you steal my girlfriend?" Nathan shouted when he realised who we were.

"Just here to have a chat okay?" Vince said as he pushed past and into the house.

"Yeah right." He muttered.

"Okay let's get down to business shall we? Why the hell is Letty covered in bruises?" I asked icily. He looked genuinely confused,

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vince looked at me and I realised this kid had nothing to do with Letty's injuries. Sighing I looked at the kid who seemed to be worried.

"Never mind, you obviously have nothing to do with it." I said.

"Hang on a second you barged in here accusing me of what? Hitting Letty? and now that I'm asking what's happened you're ready to walk out the door. I don't think so." He shouted.

"Kid, after what you called Letty last night you've got no right to know what's going on." Vince said as we started out the door. He sighed.

"Wait, I may have an idea." I studied him for a minute and nodded for him to continue.

"After lunch we were on our way back to class and all of a sudden Letty said she left a book her locker that she had to go and get. But she never came back to class, at first Mia was worried but then she received a text and she stopped worrying but I wasn't near enough to ask what it said. anyway the teacher wanted someone to deliver something to another teacher, I volunteered. " he paused looking at me.

"I was walking towards the office when I heard voices, a heap of them coming from the girls bathroom and then the door started opening so I quickly hid. It was a bunch of Jason's mates and they waited outside the bathroom. Then Jason came out and him and Matt were hi fiving each other. I thought they must of scored a lay from a couple of cheerleaders. Everyone knows that group likes to take turns. But then…." I took a step closer.

"And then what?" I asked not liking where this was leading.

"I heard Letty's named mentioned. They were talking about what they should have done and Jason was talking about what he and her were planning on doing next. Rather graphic detail too might I add. Up until that point I thought they must have been giving her a hard time and I was worried about her until I heard them talking about how good she was. I realised she'd cheated on me. But maybe that's not the case anymore. I left before Letty came out, I didn't hear from her until she rang me later that night breaking up with me telling me she'd cheated on me with you. It made my blood boil cos I had heard everything they'd said and she hadn't mentioned any of them. At the races when she turned up next to your side and they'd been allowed back I just lost it." He explained. Biting my tongue I was worried what might have happened. There was one thing he had said that didn't sit well with me and that was that they like to take turns. I couldn't stomach the thought of them doing something like that to Letty.

"I'm sorry, I just jumped to the wrong conclusion." He said. I nodded and I gave V a look and we left. He looked as sick as I felt at the thought of what Nathan had said.

"Dom they might not have…." He said as I clenched the steering wheel tightly.

"Yeah but we don't know that." I said angrily. We agreed to keep quiet and not confront Mia or Letty. The week went on slowly and more and more I noticed Letty sneaking off after work or after school and returning late into the night. At first I thought she must have actually been seeing this dick but it wasn't till Vince pointed out her stiff movements as she reached for a tool in the garage that I realised that wasn't the case. And I was getting worried.

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday night at the races<span>_

It had taken a lot of convincing to get the girls to come, I had wanted to keep an eye on them and I had to be at the races. Hector had been in touch saying he had something to show me at the races, and I was hoping it would put some closure on the Letty problem.

I stopped my car and got out the girls again had chosen to ride with me rather than going alone. I nodded to Hector and Edwin as they started heading over.

"Hey you two, stay by the cars tonight, there a lot of people here tonight." They nodded and quietly chatted to one another.

I let Jesse and Leon with the girl as Hector, Edwin, Vince and I moved away to chat.

"What up man?" I asked as I shook hands with them.

"Carefully look over in their direction, check the way they're eyeing up Letty." Vince said. We agreed and Hector sighed turning towards me.

"Listen I got some news for ya, about Letty and Jason . This is messed up bro. I don't know how to go about this. My aunt was going through his room the other day after we had a chat about what had been going on. She found these." I took the folder from Hector and flicked it open getting angrier at every picture I saw. They were different shots of Letty from months back and some newer ones, he'd obviously been planning something like this for a while. It was just far away pictures but he'd obviously been stalking her for a while.

"Flick to the back." Edwin said tensely, I looked up at him as I got a bad feeling in my gut but did as he said I took one look before I had to close it. Vince swore and punched the nearest wall and I was shaking in rage.

"My aunt wants you to press charges after you confront Letty." Hector said, I stared at him before looking back over to where Letty was standing.

"Yeah man, sorry man I didn't think it would come to this." I said.

"Nah bro he brought this on himself." Edwin stated

"Edwin caught a couple of Jason's mates talking about something disturbing that's what tipped me off about the photos. His mates have been dealt with it's just Matt and Jason. "Hector said quietly as we walked through the crowd back towards our cars.

"How do I confront Letty about this?" I muttered to myself. They all looked at me sadly.

"Carefully bro, really carefully." Edwin said as we got with earshot of the girls. I went around and placed the folder in the car under my seat for now.

"Hey when's you're race?" Mia asked as we got back. I looked at Hector before sighing.

"We decided to not race tonight, just a bunch of new comers tonight that suck badly. No point he reckons." Hector and Edwin nodded in agreement. I caught the look of fear that flashed across Letty's face as Edwin Looked over at her and I knew she'd realised I'd found something out.

"Hey we're gunna pack it in early, scene's dead tonight." Vince said as we said goodbye to the boys. Letty jumped in the back before Mia had a chance and I sighed clenching my fist as I caught a glimpse of the two thugs responsible for this mess. I used everything I had not to go and kill them here so I got in the car and took off for home all the while wondering what I was going to say to Letty.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please means a lot! <em>

_The next four chapters are done so the more reviews the quicker I'll post the next chapter._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	12. Confronting Letty

_I have to say a big thank you to two of my many awesome reviewers MRZ. LOT and crysbit your reviews make me laugh at how frustrated yet enthralled you both are over my lead up to Letty and Dom's get together. I promise it's near! Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Letty's POV<span>_

Dom and Vince were silent when they came back and it turned out they hadn't raced all night. But the way they kept looking at me made me nervous and I wondered if Hector had found out somehow and told them.

Mia also seemed to notice and later on she too agreed that they knew something. The ride back to the house was quiet and tense and this time round I had opted to sit in the back.

When we arrived home I quietly retreated up stairs before anyone noticed and locked myself in my room. I turned my light on and quickly searched my room just in case before double checking the lock on the window.

Turning my head I saw my mobile flash with a message. I dreaded picking it up in case it was Jason but I did it anyway. And of course it was from him.

_After school Monday, meet at the bike shed._

_Don't disobey me Letty, you'll only regret it._

I quickly deleted the message just in case someone decided to go snooping and got ready for bed. Taking off Mia's jumper I had taken possession of before carefully peeling off my tank top. I winced as I felt pain right down my side. Looking at the bruises in the mirror I knew I'd have to give in and go to the doctors tomorrow they were pretty bad. Of course this wasn't the same lot either. No this was a new batch from last night's little outing. I felt ill at the sight of the cuts made by Matt and Jason. They'd gotten hold of a knife and thought it would be fun to try out. The bruises on my neck however had gotten pretty black and purple there was no way to hide them anymore, even Mia wasn't that good. But what me sick the most was the feeling of their hands still on my body no matter how many times I had washed myself I never felt clean.

The day after the school incident I was to meet Jason at the sheds and that was the day I had been made to do horrible things. I let a few tears escape I was lucky in a way. I had for the time being anyway managed to stop them from actual sex so I was still very much a virgin but it was the other degrading things I'd been made to do that gave me the nightmares. It was mainly just hand jobs and being used as their punching bag but Jason had made me go down on him on a couple of occasions, while Matt had taken a picture. I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

Thinking quickly I pulled the jumper back on and quickly headed into the bathroom opening the door and shutting the door behind me.

Rummaging around the cupboards I couldn't seem to locate the pain relief tablets I knew we had.

Groaning I clutched my side in pain as I twisted the wrong way.

"Where the fuck is it?" I asked myself angrily.

"Looking for something?" I froze in shock I hadn't realised that there had been anyone in here when I barged in.

Turning around I blushed as I realised I had barged in on Dom getting out of the shower. He was still wet and he had beads of water trailing down his chest and his towel hung low on his hips making him look very…. Fuck he was gorgeous. I thought as I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"Let, you okay?" he asked as he stared at me.

"Uh yeah…. I'm so sorry I didn't even think about whether someone might be in here when I opened the door." I rambled.

"It's alright; you gave me a fright though. What are you looking for?" His tone sounded as if he already knew which made me think of at the races. Sighing I gave up and leant against the sink, it was obvious he and Vince knew something.

"I was looking for the pain killers." I said tiredly. He stepped forward towards me looking me up and down before resting his hands on my hips. I let out a squeak of surprise as he picked me up easily and placed me on the counter top. Nudging my legs apart he bent down to the cupboard reaching in and pulling out the packet I had been looking for. Standing up he handed them to me to take, I smiled slightly in thanks and took them from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said as he stood between my legs. It was a rather an interesting position considering anyone could have walked in and found us and surprisingly after everything I'd been through I was okay like this with him. I felt safe.

"You ready to tell the truth yet, now it's just you and me here." He asked quietly reaching up to push my hair back away from my neck. I closed my eyes and knew then and there he knew what had happened.

"You obviously already know, my bet is that Hector told you." Sighing he traced the new marks on my neck with his fingertips.

"Point is Let he shouldn't have had to. You should have told me, you should have told me you were in trouble." He said making me look at him.

"I couldn't, I was too scared."

"I know. And that's not the Letty I know."

"I'm allowed to be scared every once in a while Dom." I said loudly.

"Shhhh… I know, I'm not saying you can't be. You can be anything you want to be Letty scared, angry, happy whatever. Point is you don't have to be alone in it." I sat listening to his words. He was right I should have listened to Mia and told Dom.

"They won't be hassling you again; we'll make sure of it. I felt sick when I found out what they'd been doing to you and what they'd originally planned."

"The gang ra-"

"Don't say it, please. I've only just managed to calm down." Silence fell over us before Dom asked another question.

"Is this all the damage they did?" he asked pointing to the marks on my neck. I shook my head and scooted forward a bit reaching for the end of the jumper. Dom watched wearily as I pulled it over my head and then I heard his angry sigh. As he took in my taped up ribs just above and below you could see some of the bruising and the still bleeding cuts and healing ones that littered my mid-section.

"Damn Letty, what were you thinking keeping this to yourself?" he asked as he reached forward and started to slowly unravel the bandage.

"You aren't going to school next week, not in this condition." I was too tired to argue so all I did was nod. Leaning my head back against the mirror I closed my eyes as Dom felt around my ribs looking for any broken ones, I winced as he pushed against them all.

"I don't think any are broken, but they'll be badly bruised for a long while. And those cuts need attention; I'll take you to the doctors in the morning."

"Thanks." I said as I sat up again reaching for the jumper when he stopped me.

"Here." He said handing over his shirt.

"It won't rub as much on your skin as yours will." I smiled thanking him as I pulled it over my head and put my arms through.

"Let's talk Let, I can see your hurt but is there anywhere you're hurt that I can't see?" I understood what he was asking and I shook my head.

"No, it never got that far." He let out a breath of relief.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dom's POV<span>_

"How did Hector find out?" she asked.

"Jason's mum found pictures in his room." She looked broken even more the minute I got the words out.

"So you've seen them then?" she asked sadly.

"I took one look at one and I closed the folder."

"They made me do some awful things but it was to stop them from…." I nodded in understanding as she trailed off as her tears started.

"I know. Let why didn't you tell me?"

"They threated doing things to Mia if I did." Running my hand over my head I looked over Letty. I looked down and remembered she hadn't had her pain killers yet.

"Come to my room with me, it can't be comfortable up there." I said gently sliding her off the counter. I watched as she turned around so I could get changed once I'd finished, I picked up the pain killers before leading her out of the bathroom and into my room.

"I'll go and get you some water." I said as she got comfy on my bed. Rushing down to the kitchen I flipped on the kitchen light and quickly got a glass of water before turning the light off and headed upstairs again.

"Here take two of them." I told her as she took the glass from me and did as I had told her to do before placing the glass on the side table.

"thanks." I smiled and shut off the bedroom light and closed the door. I crawled up onto the bed too and got under the covers and settled as she lay down.

"Get some sleep Letty. We'll talk more in the morning." I said yawning. I felt her nod and I snaked my arm out to cover her over too before pulling her close enough mindful of her injuries.

"Tell me to back off whenever you need to Letty."

"I feel safe with you Dom, I won't have to tell you to back off." I smiled into the darkness and quickly fell asleep. It was a shock to realise how better I felt now that she was back to sleeping in with me.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please! Dotty action coming up soon.<em>

_Princess of Darkkness17_


	13. Let me decide

_This chapter takes place a week after the races. There's a bit of Dotty action in this one so hope you like it but i hope i havent rushed it._

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

It had been a long and emotionally draining week, Dom and Vince had convinced me to report everything to the police and in turn Dom reported the abuse to the school since it had started on school grounds. It had been hard sitting there recounting everything that had gone down but I managed somehow. Matt and Jason got expelled and were facing jail time, the other boys all got suspensions and had been warned never to come near us again or AVO's would be thrown at them.

Dom had given the police the photos that had been taken and the doctor that Dom had taken me to see had also handed over the photos of my injuries I had received from them. I was thankful that Hector and his family hadn't sided with Jason but rather told him to own up to what he'd done and plead guilty at the charges, last I'd heard Hector had been telling Dom they were facing two long hard years in jail over it. Hector had been hoping they'd do more time in order to learn their lesson but I was just glad it was over and done with. I could finally relax a little. Dom had been told to keep me out of school until my ribs had healed which was about six weeks, I wasn't entirely impressed with the fact I was pretty much on bed rest until then but I was glad to escape the drama that had been caused at school over the incident so by the time I'd go back everything would be back to normal.

I'd even got a visit from Nathan and Tyler apologising for their behaviour and asking to be friends again. Mia and I agreed but it wasn't the same relationship we had had previously with them but it was on the mend.

Nathan and I had sorted things out over the cheating incident and I told him I honestly didn't want a relationship with him and I wanted to be strictly just friends, he understood and he agreed it would be for the best.

The team was being really protective over Mia and I, which considering the circumstances I couldn't really blame them. Dom wouldn't leave me at home by myself so while I was off school if they were at the garage working I was to lounge around on the lounge in the office for the day so they could keep an eye on me. It got annoying at times but Dom wouldn't back down so eventually I'd given up arguing.

"Let, you hungry?" Jesse asked as he popped his head around the corner of the office door where I was currently situated.

"Um a little I guess." I replied looking up from the car magazine I had been staring blankly at.

"Okay Vince is going to get lunch anything in particular?" he asked.

"Uh the usuals fine Jess thanks." He smiled at me before heading back out into the main garage with the others.

Sighing I rubbed my face tiredly. I hadn't been sleeping well ever since the investigation had started. Dom had been trying to give me space and had been putting me into my bed of a night but I couldn't sleep and I'd usually find my way into his bed in the early hours of the morning.

"How ya doin girl?" I jumped at the sound of Leon's voice as he came and sat down in the office with.

"Alright, bit out of it today." I said, he grinned.

"I thought that was how you normally were." I glared over at him. He grinned knowing how much I wanted to kick his ass right now but wasn't able.

"Oi man, don't rile her up." Dom said coming into the office sitting down in his chair at the desk.

"she knows I'm playin." Leon grinned at me.

"She'll still kick your ass when she's recovered." Dom said laughing at Leon as he thought about it for moment.

"How ya feeling?" Dom asked me leaning back in his chair.

"Tired and bored." I replied as I threw the magazine down on the floor, lying back against the pillows more.

"I'm nearly done Let, then I'll take you home. You boys should be able to handle the last car on your own." Dom said to us as he started on some paper work.

"We'll be right." Jesse said as he came and sat on the end of the lounge near my feet.

"lunch is served." V yelled walking in the office.

"Great I'm starving." Leon said as V through him and Jesse their lunch. Jesse passed mine over to me and Vine passed Dom's to him.

"I was just saying to Letty I'll leave you guys in charge of the last car and I'll take her home to sleep." Dom said to Vince who nodded agreeing.

"Jesse don't forget to pick Mia up from school." Dom reminded him.

"Yep 3 o'clock. Got it." He said. I stayed silent eating my burger. Since I wasn't going to school they had a roster for dropping off and picking up Mia from school, even though she could have driven they didn't want her to be alone.

I finished my lunch and chucked the rubbish in the bin from where I was. Rolling my shoulders I leant my head back and closed my eyes listening to them talk cars, races and girls.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dom's POV<span>_

Chatting a way with the boys I looked over at Letty realising she had been very quiet throughout lunch. I smiled when I realised that she'd fallen asleep.

"You better get her home Man." Vince said as he realised what I'd been looking at.

"Yeah." I said putting away the paper work before picking up my keys.

"Hey Dom?" I looked over at V.

"I know it's probably not the best time but I think you should speak with her again about how you feel." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude she's messed up, I'm not going to cause her anymore pain then she's already been through. I'll tell her again when everything else is over. And when did you become in touch with your girly side V?" I asked I heard him scoff.

"Bro you need to tell her. You think we don't notice that we put her to bed in her room but she wakes up in yours in the morning? It's obvious she wants to be with you." V explained.

"Nothing's happened, and nothing will happen for a long while, she's just after a little security." I ground out.

"Nah dude that's where you're wrong, you and Letty got something man, something's already happened. She cheated on her boyfriend with you remember?" I paused at his words.

"Yeah I remember." I said tensely.

"What did end up happening between you two anyways? Pretty boy seemed to think you guys went all the way?"

"Guys seriously this is Letty and I, not me and some race whore. Why are we talking about this?"

"Cos I know if you don't make a move soon or decide to go and get yourself some action elsewhere while she sorts herself out, you're gunna be more high strung then you already are." Vince said and Leon and Jesse agreed nodding.

"I'm not high strung…" They laughed.

"No? When was the last time you actually slept with a girl?" Huffing I thought about it. Shit it would have been about six weeks ago if not more. Vince smirked as he realised he had me, shaking my head I flipped them off as they laughed their way out of the office. Looking down at Letty I knew she wasn't ready for anything, and Vince was right I got moody as hell if I went for too long without anything.

I loved Letty I knew that much, but I didn't know how she felt about me. So I made a split decision to ask her when we got home, it would just be the two of us for a couple of hours until everyone got home.

I reached down and pushed Letty's hair away from her face and gently woke her up.

"Hmmm." She mumbled as she opened her eyes groggily.

"Come on you, let's get you home to sleep." She nodded and I gently helped her up. Saying goodbye to everyone and I flashed them all warning looks as they made faces and sexual movements while Letty wasn't looking.

"I'll call up Candy for ya, she's been wanting a turn with you." V said as Letty stopped by the car.

"Oh is she the one with the nice ass? The blonde one?" Leon started asking.

"Yeah, yeah that's the one. Loves it rough-"

"Guys seriously…." I said shaking my head walking out unlocking the car so Letty could get in.

"What are they going on about?" She asked as I hoped in the car. Gritting my teeth I smiled tensely at her.

"Nothing ignore them, they're just giving me a hard time." I said as we pulled out.

"You know I heard a bit of what you guys were talking about in the office." I avoided looking over at her.

"I don't regret what happened between us that morning." She said softly.

"Letty don't… you're in no state for this talk." I begged.

"Says you… I'm fine Dom stop handling me like I'm going to break. Let me decide when I'm ready okay." Staying quiet I nodded. For the most of the ride it was silent, at one point I thought she'd fallen asleep again but just as I pulled into the driveway she spoke.

"I feel the same way about you, you know." I groaned as I turned off the engine.

"Letty, you know how I feel about you, but are you seriously telling me after everything that's happened you're okay for a relationship?" I asked as I turned in my seat to look at her.

"Yes." I stared at her for a moment before getting out of the car and walking around to her side.

"Dom…" she said as I helped her out.

"Alright, let's talk about it inside." I said as I led her inside and made her go and lay in bed. We got to her room but she just looked at me and kept walking, frowning I followed her into my room and found her getting into my bed. I looked at briefly before joining her on the bed.

"Alright let's talk." I sighed.

"You first you tell me why you think I'm not ready for this." She said.

"One you've been through hell Letty, you said so yourself the other day this ordeal had you drained. I'd feel like I'd be taking advantage of you." I explained.

"I feel safe with you Dom, you won't hurt me." She argued. I stared at her and suddenly had an idea. Shuffling so I straddled her body being careful of her ribs I stared at her.

"Alright let's try something. When you start to feel uncomfortable you have to tell me to stop, okay?" She stared back calmly and nodded. Shifting forward I leaned in and kissed her and was a little surprised she kissed me straight back. Both her hands came up one to grip the back of my head and the other stayed on my shoulder helping her lift up a little. Pushing her down on the bed so she was lying flat on her back I continued kissing her one hand holding me up and the other resting on her hip. I continued kissing her, loving the feel of her body beneath mine.

Slowly my hand made it way up her body and under her shirt. I skimmed her midsection with my fingertips and ventured straight up to her breasts. She sucked in a breath and pulled away from my lips as my hand enclosed around one palming it over her bra. I stared down at her, she had her eyes closed and I felt her shake as I traced the edges of her bra. Keeping a steady pace and making sure my eyes never left her face, I started to move my hand under her bra when she her eyes suddenly jolted open and I stopped. Her breathing was harsh as she stared wide eyed at me. Pulling my hand out I moved back and resumed my spot next to her.

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled her close into my side.

"Don't be I liked it I just…."

"Letty you're not ready okay? Give yourself some time to heal and we'll go from there." She didn't say anything.

"No wait, can't we just take things slow. Make boundries or something?" I stared down at her torn, I didn't understand why she was fighting me so much on this.

"Let…" I begged as I took a deep breath.

"Please, I want to be with you. And I heard what the boys were saying today when we left. I don't want you with any other woman as much as you hated seeing me with Nathan." She pleaded.

"Let I wasn't planning on running to anyone else. I'll wait its fine, you're worth it." I said quietly.

"No Dom please…" she begged. Fuck I hated seeing the pained look on her face. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Okay, but you control this. We only do what you're comfortable with okay?" I said as I tightened my hold on her.

"Thank you." She said as she nodded. I kissed her head and relaxed against the bed.

"So we're official?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I hope you know I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon baby girl." I said.

"That's good, I don't plan on letting you go either." Smiling widely to myself I gave her one last kiss before she settled down to sleep for the afternoon in my arms.

* * *

><p><em>Wooo! Dotty action starting up.<em>

_R&R to let me know what you think!  
>Princess of Darkness17<em>


	14. Hector's Visit

_This chapter contains a flash back of what Dom and Letty got up the morning they kissed after making up. Keeping in mind I only said back then when her shirt went to come off did she bolt but it was hinted that things had happened before hand._

_(takes place five weeks after the last chapter.)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Dom's POV<span>_

I sat at the desk in the office of the garage trying to concentrate of the paper work in front of me but my mind kept trailing off elsewhere. Letty had felt particularly sore this morning after having seen the doctor yesterday about her healed ribs so rather then moving her to the garage I allowed for her to stay at home by herself for the day. I was thankful everything had healed really well and they had said she wouldn't need any more recovery time after this week which was great news. Now however I was regretting the decision to leave her at home, I liked knowing she was okay and with her not here with me like normal I had no way other than her texts when she was awake.

Initially the boys and I had every intention of beating those two prinks into the ground, nearly did too when they were arrested after they yelled out how great Letty was at sucking it. It made my blood boil and I turned to take a swing at them when Hector and Vince grabbed me and held me back. I was mad as hell about not taking the chance earlier to beat them for a while after that but not around Letty, I didn't need to cause her anymore stress.

Shaking my head I forced myself to deal with the large amount of paperwork I had to deal with before the week was over. I looked over at my phone as a message came through from Letty. Letting out a sigh of relief having heard from her again I checked the message.

_Relax, I'm good. _

I rolled my eyes at her text and then caught sight of Vince putting his phone away. Shaking my head I realised he must have text Letty telling her I was going insane.

_Thanks, I'm just worried…_

Glaring at Vince as he smiled knowingly in my direction as I kicked the door closed and sat back in my chair. Running my hands over my face I smile as a memory of Letty crossed my mind. It wasn't one I shouldn't have been thinking about but it was good memory.

_Flashback_

"_So you going to take me back to school now?" She asked me cheekily. I couldn't help but stare at her she was so beautiful. Quickly before she realised that I was eyeing her up I nodded answering her question._

"_Damn." She laughed. Suddenly her laughing stopped and she was looking at me weirdly._

"_Don't." She whispered as I took a step closer._

"_I'm sorry Let, I can't help it." I whispered._

"_Yes you can. You have too. We just agreed…" she started as I took another step toward her. _

"_But I don't want to." I said before I quickly pulled her close._

_It happened all too quickly and before I knew it we were kissing, softly at first but then I couldn't take it anymore and slipped my tongue past her lips and battled with hers. Walking backwards I pulled her with me briefly before pulling away and leading her up to my room._

_Once in the room I pushed her against the wall my hands started exploring down her body and hers down mine. Her lips fused back against mine and we battled it out as I started running my hands under her shirt. She groaned as I palmed her breast over her bra. And I could feel her hands moving up my shirt tugging at it to come off. Stepping away for a moment I ripped my shirt off throwing it somewhere in the room before pulling Letty towards the bed. I smiled into her kiss as she pushed me down before crawling on top. My hands grabbed at her ass tightly as she laughed into our kiss. I let out a loud groan as her thigh accidently brushed against the growing bludge in jeans. My hands gripped her ass bringing her down hard on top of it making her moan loudly as well. Looking up at her briefly I moved my hand to the tops of her shorts tracing the button as she started kissing my neck and chest. I changed my course and moved up to the hem of her shirt beginning to move her shirt up to pull it off when she stopped suddenly moving back. Confused let her go as I watched her shake her head and bolt out the door. _

_End flashback_

"Damn." I muttered as I realised I'd _worked _myself up. Groaning I shifted trying to conceal my problem. I should not have been thinking of that. I thought to myself annoyed that I now had a problem that felt like it wasn't planning on going away any time soon.

I looked up quickly as Vince came into the room passing me the phone.

"It's Let, she said you weren't answering you're phone." Frowning I took the phone off him and looked down at my phone which had three missed calls from Letty.

"Hey baby I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone. Is everything okay?" I explained as Vince left and shut the door again.

"Everything's fine Dom. Sounds like something's on your mind though." Blushing I looked down at my lap. 'you could say that.' I thought.

"No just paperwork. I don't think I'm going to get this done I can't focus." I lied.

"I'm sorry, you'd be fine if I was there." I smiled.

"It's okay baby. I might bring it home with me to finish. What did you think was wrong?" I asked.

"Um I thought you might have been worrying about Wednesday night." I shut my eyes tight as a memory surfaced.

_Slowly popping the button out of the hole on her shorts I felt her shrug out of them as I flipped her over running my fingers over her covered pussy as she moaned from the sensation._

Groaning softly that was not an image I needed in order to calm down.

"No Let I wasn't, up until now anyway." I said sighing, she laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry baby. I just wanted to check cos after last time you had gotten pretty worked up about thinking you'd gone too far." I made a noise of agreement.

Our deal to start dating had been that Letty was in control which was going fine however on one particular night while watching a movie in bed we had taken it further then we had been before and the morning after I'd freaked thinking I'd gone too far even though she had been the one to stop it when she wanted to.

"I'm fine, if I hadn't needed a cold shower before I definitely need one now though." I mumbled softly but it was obviously loud enough for her to understand. She tried to cover her laugh on the other end.

"Aww baby I'm sorry, is that why you can't focus?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that morning before you ran off on me. And then you brought last night up." Looking down at my _problem_.

"Need help fixing it?"

"Letty…." I groaned.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"I wanna give you the space you want and need Let but you're making it fucking hard." I chuckled softly.

"I…I'm not trying to…"

"Let I know you aren't, I didn't mean to say you were. You're just…treading into dangerous waters." I explained trying to make her feel okay about it.

"Wait is that why you're running off for showers sometimes after we stop doing things, because you get too worked up?" Laughing softly I sighed.

"Sorry baby, I'm trying to be as patient as I can be but sometimes it just goes that little too far for me to handle."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I could've helped..." she said softly.

"It's up to you remember, I'm not going to push or ask anything of you until you make the move." She sighed on the other end.

"Dom I honestly feel a hell of a lot better than before, but remember I'm new to all of this. I don't know what to do… hell that night was the first time I'd ever had that done to me. Hell I'd heard and read about it before but actually doing it is a lot different than reading about it." I smirked as I recalled the look on her face as I fingered her for the first time. It reminded me of exactly just how innocent she actually was. After all these years of her dressing like she did it was hard to believe she was so inexperienced but I loved it because it meant I got to be the one to show her everything. _'Well almost everything'_ I thought as the pictures came back to my mind.

"I know, and I promise you when you're ready I'll show you okay?" I promised.

"Okay. Is there any chance you can come home for lunch, I didn't realise how lonely I'd get here by myself." She said sighing. Smiling to myself I looked down at the paper work pushing it away as I stood up.

"I'll be right over okay." I said.

"Thank you."

"Be there soon baby."

"okay." She said before I hung up. I grabbed my phone and car keys and looked down quickly sighing at relief that it had calmed right down. Heading out into the garage I tossed Vince his phone back.

"Hey Dom, this is the last car for the day and it's just about finished. Any chance for an early mark after we're done." Leon asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm actually heading back over to the house to have lunch with Letty, might as well just finish up now; it's not due out til tomorrow arvo." I said as they hollered at the thought of the rest of the day off.

"Races tonight man, Letty planning on racing tonight or what?" Vince said shaking my shoulders. Frowning I thought about it, she had been given the all clear for normal activities to recommence.

"Probably, I'm hoping not but I don't think I'll be winning this battle." I said as we packed up the shop.

"She'll be fine Dom, you're worrying too much." Leon said as he passed by us.

"I know, I know. But I only just got her, I don't want to lose her. And I've just spent the last month and a half letting her to the point she's at now. I don't need anything to happen to make her do a 360 degree turn." He grinned.

"Been making progress have you brother? No more late night showers needed then." pissed off I glared at Vince and Leon who were pissing themselves laughing at me. Vince grinned at me.

"Dude we're just teasing. You're doing a great job Letty, I honestly don't know how you manage to handle it." I grunted in agreement before he pushed me towards my car.

We drove back to the fort and Letty was waiting on the porch steps when we got there.

"Hey, why are you out here?"

"Hector just came round, he was looking for you. Said he wanted to update you on the case." She said. I looked down at her as we moved inside. I had tried to keep the information of the case to a minimum with Letty only telling her what she needed to know.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he wouldn't tell me. He said he'd find you tonight. Pissed me off really, I'm sure I can handle it now." She said in a huff. I smiled as she had her rant.

"You don't need to know all the boring bits. I've told you all the important stuff." I said kissing her head as I walked to the fridge to get a beer.

"Yeah well, this seemed pretty important but he wouldn't tell me."

"How do you figure that?" I asked taking a gulp of the beer before handing it to Letty.

"He seemed really nervous and stressed out. Kept telling me everything would be fine and to just go inside and wait for you." She mumbled drinking the beer. Frowning I wondered silently if something had gone wrong at the trial today. Letty had no idea it had been on, she hadn't needed to be there so we kept her out of the loop.

"I'm sure it's nothing girl." V said as he sat on the counter nursing his beer. He and I shared a look, Hector wouldn't have come looking for me if it hadn't been important.

"How's the ribs?" Jesse asked her changing the subject.

"Alright better than this morning, I guess that's something." She said as she sat down on the chair playing with the label on the bottle.

"Relax Let, just think about the races tonight. Getting back behind the wheel, kicking some ass and making some money…. Ahh good times ahead." Leon said as I glared at him for giving her the idea of racing tonight.

"Ahhh my baby, she hasn't been driven for weeks." She said sadly. We laughed, that was the Letty we were used to. Not the one that worried and scared all the time.

"She'll be right." Vince whispered as he walked passed towards the table. I sighed and joined them pulling Letty into my lap as she handed me the beer. Kissing her gently I hoped Hector would bring good news we couldn't deal with any more bad.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think?<em>

_R&R please_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. Starting to mend

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>DOM"S POV<em>

"Feeling a bit better than before baby?" she smirked as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Mmhmmm jeans are a little looser." I joked back. She knew I'd never make the first move it was up to her but she had a habit of teasing me to see how far she could push me so I tended to push back just as good to defuse the situation, I left my sexual frustration alone for when I was on my own in the shower.

"Glad to hear it. But I was hoping seeing as we had a few hours to kill before the races, you'd be up for some fun…" she trailed off, grinning at her I pulled her down to lie on top of me.

"What exactly did you have in mind." I asked gently slipping my hands up the back of her shirt to run my hands over her skin.

"Well personally I was hoping for a repeat of last night but then I thought that's not very fun for you, so I thought we'd compromise a bit." She explained grinning down at me.

"Like that did you?" I growled in her ear before kissing her neck.

"It was okay….." pulling back from her neck I glared at her as she grinned down at me.

"Before I say yes what's this compromise you're offering? And believe me last night was _very_ fun for me." As I mentally pictured Letty's face scrunching up in pleasure as I watched her come undone around my fingers.

"The way I see it is you're getting to see more and more of me and all I've seen of you is you without a shirt on. And as sexy as I think your abs are there's another part I'd rather see of you. And in return for your _help_ I'll help you out a little bit." Laughing at her cheeky grin as she tried to convince me to take more of my clothes off and let her help me out, my rational side wondered if she was just trying to please me after today's conversation while the other side of me was secretly hoping something would come of this. After all over four months with no sex was a long time considering my track record. Quickly shoving those thoughts out of my mind I eyed her suspiciously as she stared down at me.

"so do we have a deal?" she asked slowly.

"Mmhmm but all previous rules still apply." I reminded and watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dom I know but you know I'm really starting to feel okay, think of this as a massive step forward." Grinning at the fact I was slowly annoying her with the reminder, I was also happy to hear that she was doing okay. Though I was caught off guard as she suddenly leant down and kissed me fiercely. I was shocked at first before quickly kissing her back with the same passion. Over the last month I had become used to her kisses however she had never kissed me like this before which made me realise she was finally starting to feel better.

"Dom stop thinking." She mumbled against my lips and I quickly snapped out of it kissing her back again not wanting to miss this new side of Letty.

Letty's POV

I sat on the bed all dressed and ready to head to the races as I waited for Dom and the rest of the team to get ready.

Smiling I laid back against the pillows as I thought about what had happened not even an hour ago. Dom had held up his side of the bargain and had taken off more than just his shirt this time around. I hadn't given Dom much of a choice when he started to hesitate and start to talk me out of doing something for him. I reminded him of his own words of me stopping when I wasn't comfortable going any further and told him I wasn't doing this just to make him happy I was doing it because I wanted to. Needless to say I had won that short argument.

_After the short argument with Dom I had taken him into my hand and started stroking him. I was amused that for once it turned out that I had the power over Dom, it was quite a thrilling feeling. _

_Watching his face intently as I continued gripping a little harder and stroking him faster._

"_Shit… fuck Letty, thought you said you didn't really know how to do this?" I laughed softly and gripped him harder again as he let out a groan and threw his hands over his face._

"_I don't, I guess all those hours of reading Mia's girly magazines have paid off." _

"_You have no idea." He muttered. I smirked at him as I continued moving down his body a little as I moved he raised his head._

"_Let…what are you doing?" I grinned before I bent down and took him in my mouth bit by bit. He was huge so I had to slowly work my mouth down him as well as working my tongue around him at the same._

"_Ahh Letty…." He moaned loudly. I hummed around him and I felt his legs start to shake. Speeding up I worked my mouth over him faster and without any warning deep throated him until he was touching the back of my throat._

"_FUCK!" he swore as his hands flew to the back of my head keeping me in place. I pulled up a tiny bit before Dom pushed my head back down, I hummed again and I heard a few more choice words._

"_Letty?"_

"_Letty?"_

"Letty!" snapping out of my daze I stared confused at Dom as he stood in front of me.

"You okay?" shaking my head to get rid of dirty thoughts I nodded and he smiled kissing me lightly.

"Where were you, you looked a million miles away?" he asked. I smiled and gave him a look.

"Just remembering." I smirked as he shook his head and smiled down at me.

"I think I've created a monster." We laughed and he came back over to kneel down in front of me.

"Can you not race tonight? Please?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Dom, I really want to race." I said.

"I know but just skip it one more time please? I promise you can race next week." I rolled my eyes but gave in and he looked relieved.

"I swear next weekend is all yours baby." I just smiled as he pulled me down to him. Kissing him softly I understood his worries and concerns. I'd already missed six weeks of races another one wouldn't kill me.

"Come on lets go before I try to convince you to stay here with me." Laughing I got up and headed out the door behind him. I rode with Dom again and as soon as we got there I watched as he had to shake the girls off him. It made me mad at times but I knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for it.

"Dom." I looked up at Hector as he walked up to Dom and Vince shaking their hands.

"Hey man, I was told you came looking for me." He nodded and I saw the pointed look he gave Dom.

"Hey Leon, Jesse…We'll back in a minute. Be back in a minute Let." He said as he quickly leaned down to kiss me, Hector and Edwin smiled slightly at me as I met their eyes before they all walked away.

"Don't worry girl, I'm sure everything's fine." Jesse said slinging an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at Jesse and nodded. I knew Dom would tell me if something was wrong, but that thought didn't calm my nerves. Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


	16. hector's news

_Here's Hectors news_!

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

"Hey man sorry about coming round before. I didn't realise she'd be home by herself." Hector said as I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Look man today's trial got adjourned until next week. They need Letty to take the stand, the Lawyer thinks it would help the case because at the moment the jury is starting to side with the boys. No one wants to see them put away they want them to do community service and a suspended two year sentence."

"Man…" I sighed.

"I know dude but if she doesn't these guys might just walk as it is someone bailed them out." I frowned. Hector and his family had refused to put up the bail money for them and they had spent the last six- seven weeks in prison.

"Who?"

"Wish I knew man but I don't all I know is their out and we've been keeping a close eye on Jason he's mad as hell, Matt's another story though, he just sits at home being depressed. I don't think he's a threat, he's done but Jason's not." Vince and I spoke to Hector for over an hour and we came to an agreement that if they came anywhere near us we'd do what we wanted to do in the first place and beat the shit out of the little pricks.

"You better start racing your Mrs might get suspicious." Hector said. I rolled my eyes as He, Edwin and Vince laughed.

"I'm not whipped yet thanks." Vince laughed.

"Sure mate." He said as Hector and Edwin howled in laughter.

"I'll speak to Letty about the court hearing." They nodded and we walked off to race. I cast a look around for Letty and smiled when I found her and Mia safe and sound with Leon and Jesse.

I won my race and usually we'd have the party at our house but tonight I decided tonight was just family, Hector understood and redirected the party to his place for the night. Walking back to the team we drove home, I could tell Letty was curious as to what Hector had said.

"Hey Dom, why no party tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Family night tonight." I said as he and Mia fought over what dvd to watch first. I rolled my eyes at the antics and sat down on the lounge pulling Letty down to sit on my lap. She smiled at me and I kissed her briefly before she pulled away to settle herself next to me cuddling into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and we settled in for the movie. By the end of the movie Letty and I had stretched across the entire lounge wrapped up in each other. She turned and stared sleepily up at me as Mia put in the next movie, I smiled down at her and kissed her.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." She said as she pulled away.

"Your's or mine?" I asked as she laughed quietly at me.

"I haven't slept in my room since we started seeing each other. Are you coming to bed too?"  
>"Yeah, there's something I want to talk to you about." She nodded and we said goodnight and made our way up to my room.<p>

"What's up Dom, what did Hector say?" she asked carefully.

"Please don't get angry we didn't tell you because you didn't need to know and you were doing so well we didn't want to upset you." She nodded and let me continue.

"The hearing was today." I told her as I joined her in bed.

"And?" she asked quietly.

"I wish I could tell you things went well but it would be a lie. The hearings been postponed and they need you to speak at the trial next week. If you don't they could walk as it is someone posted bail for them."

"They're out?" she asked quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and she relaxed into me.

"Yeah that's why Hector told you to stay inside. Matt's depressed apparently and they don't think he'd try anything else but Jason's another story."

"And it will put them away? If I speak I mean."

"It will help."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice then." I was silent for a moment before kissing her head.

"I'll let Hector know, you'll need to meet with the lawyer beforehand. Go over everything."

"Dom whats going to happen with Jason since he's out on bail?"

"Don't worry about that, let us deal with it. You're supposed to start back at school on Monday." I said as I thought about everything.

"I still want to go." I frowned and bit my lip.

"I don't know Let…"

"Please I'll be fine. I really want to get back on track I'm nearly there Dom, I don't want to take any backward steps." Sighing I nodded.

"Yeah you're right, you are doing well."

* * *

><p><em>The hearing<em>

"You okay baby?" I asked as I stood up quickly as she and Hector walked towards me.

"Yeah I'm….tired." She sighed as I wrapped my arms around her. Letty was silent as we sat down outside the court, Hector and I talking about what had happened.

"Mr Teretto." I smiled at the lawyer as he came over. Shaking his hand he stood in front of us.

"They've reached a decision." We nodded and I helped Letty stand. She looked up at me with tired eyes and tried to smile. Wrapping my arm around her waist I led her into the court room and we stood at the back with Hector and his family.

"Based on the information that was presented today in the court, taking into consideration the remorse Matthew Carlson has shown I see no reason to condemn the boy to two years imprisonment instead I rather give him a two year suspended sentence and he is to serve a total of 150 hours of community service. If during any time of his suspended sentence he breaches his conditions you will be sent to jail Mr Carlson. So let this be a lesson to you and take this get this as a get out of jail free card and don't screw it up." I was shocked and I looked at Letty as she tensed in my arms her grip on my hand got stronger.

"As for the case of Mr Phillips, while you have made no effort to be remorseful for what you've done, this is your first offence and taking that into account along with the letter and statement from your coach I will be giving you a three year sentence however two of those years will be a suspended sentence. During your suspended sentence you will also complete 200 hours of community service. Court adjourned." I watched silently as Matt was let go and Jason was taken away to serve his year in jail.

"Man they got off too easy." Hector said as he patted Letty on the back.

"Yeah….nothing we can do but hope they stick to their parole conditions." I said. I looked down at Letty who looked up at me pleadingly and I knew she wanted to leave.

"Thanks for everything Hector." I said as we shook hands.

"Anytime man, see ya at the races. Take care mami." He said Letty as she smiled and nodded.

"Come on baby let's get you home." She nodded and we walked out hand in hand towards my car.

"You did good Let." I said softly as I placed my hand on her leg while I wasn't switching gears. She smiled and entwined our fingers together.

"Didn't get them put away though, did it."

"No it didn't but it's behind us now. I don't think they'll be a problem anymore." I said as I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Yeah you're right it is over. Do you mind if I go and lay down when we get home, I'm exhausted."

"Not at all Letty, try and have a sleep I know you didn't sleep last night." I said as we pulled up at home. We both got out and no surprises everyone was waiting in the kitchen for us. I heard Letty sigh and nudged her in the direction of the stairs. She gave me a grateful look and hurried up the stairs.

"How did it go?" Vince asked.

"Matt got a two year suspended sentence and community service and Jason got three years but two of them are a suspended sentence as well as community service. It sucks I was in shock when it was announced, now I'm pissed but I can't have Letty know that."

"How is she?" Mia asked.

"Exhausted. But other than that I don't know she hasn't said."

"I might go and see her." I frowned.

"She really needs to sleep Mia."

"I know and I'll let her sleep I just want to make sure she's okay. Look who's turned into a protective boyfriend." She joked as she walked out.

"That sucks man." Leon said in regards to the trial. I nodded and accepted the beer from Vince.

"Yeah but it's over now. She can finally move on." They all agreed and we walked out into the lounge room sitting down to play games on the playstation.

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

I got changed as I walked into mine and Dom's room. I felt a little better once I was wearing the shirt Dom had given me that I had taken full ownership of and a pair of my short shorts. I stretched out on the bed and sighed feeling my muscles relax.

"Let?"

"Hey Mia."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, surprisingly I am. I was shocked at their sentences but I'd been prepared for worse. At least it's over and done with now."

"Yeah that's the main thing."

"Its okay Mia you all can stop looking at me like I'm going to break. I'm doing better." She smiled and got up and left me alone. Sighing I pulled the blankets up and shut my eyes trying to sleep.

I listened to the voices floating up from downstairs they were obviously playing something. I listened to their laughs, the swearing that came from Vince as he lost and just over all their voices. My crazy ass family. I thought to myself laying there listening as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Sorry about the court scene don't really know the ins and the outs of the courts just yet. There's probably only about three maybe four chapters left on this one and then I might think about a sequel depending on how I end it._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	17. Graduation and a weekend away

_Okay so at the beginning of this story it was the first day of school now I'm fast forwarding to graduation._

* * *

><p>Dom's POV<p>

It had been a long year, after the trial Letty had moved on and hadn't let the sentencing get her down. We were still taking things slow though much to Letty's annoyance and I must admit mine too at times but I didn't want Letty's first time to rushed in the heat of the moment. She had rolled her eyes when I told her that once and insisted she didn't care but I wouldn't let up so she gave up trying to convince me. Yes I know I couldn't believe it myself really I had lasted nearly a whole year without sex and, it felt like I was in jail all over again. Getting by on my own but at least this time I had a little bit of help too.

I stood at the door as I watched Letty spread out stomach down on our bed. She had her text books spread open all around her and she was drumming her pencil on the book. Smiling I crept forward and straddled her legs as I leaned forward.

"So I was thinking…" I started as I wrapped my arms around Letty.

"That's dangerous." I glared down at her playfully, I could see her smirk as I kissed her neck.

"That's not nice Let."

"I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Well you have your last exam on Wednesday and then Graduation is Thursday, so I was thinking you and I should head away that night for the weekend just the two of us."

"Sounds amazing, I think I might need it after this exam."

"You'll do fine. You're nearly as bad as Mia with exams." She laughed turned her head towards me. I kissed her lips and pulled back pushing her text books aside as I rolled to lie on my back on the bed before pulling her on top of me.

"You know I was studying." She said as she smiled down at me.

"Yes but you've been at it for weeks. I'm feeling left out." She laughed and poked me in the side making me laugh.

"Left out huh? What can I do to help you out?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." Looking at her longingly, she bit her lip and leant down so her lips were a breath away from mine.

"I think so too." My hands sat on her thighs as I rubbed them. She leant forward and pressed our lips together as we started off slow before becoming more frantic. My hands moved up her thighs to grab her ass roughly.

Her fingers traced the button on my jeans as she moved back a bit. Pulling away from her I rolled her over. She looked at me confused and I smiled down at her.

"You look stressed how about I give you a massage?"

"I thought you felt left out?"

"I do but I'm paying attention to you. I bet I know a way to get rid of your stress." I whispered.

"Mmmm I bet you do. Care to show me?" I grinned.

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

I grinned at a very excited Mia, we had just officially graduated from high school and to be honest I was so glad my schooling was over. I might have done well in school but I had no intention of going to college like Mia.

"There's our girls." Vince said as he hugged us both. We smiled at V as he kissed us on the cheek.

"Hey watch those lips of yours." I smirked at Dom as he jokingly glared at Vince.

"You've done well Mia, now you just got to get through college and then medical school." I whacked Dom on the chest as Mia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Give her a day's break at least." I said as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You did good too baby." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Thank you."

"Looking forward to tonight?"

"Mmhmm gunna tell me where we're going yet?" Dom kissed my neck and chuckled quietly.

"Nope." I wrinkled my nose at his answer.

"You suck."

"I leave that to you baby, you do it very _very_ well." He whispered so no one over heard and I blushed as he laughed.

"When are you guys leaving?" Vince asked. I looked at Dom as he pulled me into his side.

"Tonight after dinner." Vince nodded and we agreed to leave and head home for dinner.

It was like a normal Sunday barbeque and it was nice, just the family. Mia caught my eye and nodded carefully to the house.

"Want another beer?" I asked as we stood up. They all nodded and we made our way into the house.

"What's up?"

"Are you two planning on finally sealing the deal." I shook my head as I laughed at her words.

"Hopefully." She looked out the back door.

"About time."

"You're brothers idea." I stated.

"Here you go." I said placing a beer down in front of Vince and Dom. Vince grunted his thanks and Dom smiled at me.

"Thanks baby." I smiled and kissed his cheek before following Mia back into the house. She gave me a cheeky look and I frowned.

"What's up with you? Why so secretive?" I asked as we walked into her room and she started sifting through my bag.

"Here." I caught the pink bag she threw at me and I looked down at the label Victoria Secrets.

"Seriously Mia? This is your brother you know." She shrugged.

"I've answered that before." Laughing a little I pulled out the bra set and blushed.

"Mia I wouldn't ever wear this…" I said looking at the red lacy bra and matching boy leg panties.

"Let, trust me okay. Wear it." I sighed but nodded putting it back in the bag.

"You're stuff's all packed by the way." I nodded, Mia knew where we were going but she wouldn't say.

"Relax Letty and have a good time, okay?" I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Good now give me this and I'll put it back in your bag." I gave it back and watched as she placed it towards the bottom of the bag.

"Hey Let you ready to leave?" I turned to Dom and nodded as Mia handed me my bag.

"Have fun." I sighed at Mia's words knowing she had a double meaning.

We were taking Dom's car so I jumped in the passenger's side as Dom got in the driver's side. We talked quietly as we drove Dom still not telling me where we were heading.

"What were you two talking about up in Mia's room?" He asked as we took an exit off the freeway.

"Uh not much." I said. He gave me a look clearly saying he didn't believe me for a second and I just smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay…." I bit my lip as we drove.

"We're here." He said as we pulled up to a hotel overlooking the beach. Being night time I couldn't really see much but what I could see was really nice.

"Ready?" he asked as we parked the car and got out.

"Yep." We checked in and made our way to our room. I placed my bag on the floor near the bed before crawling onto the bed and lying down.

"Tired?" I smiled as his voice sounded next to my ear.

"A little, just tense after exams."

"Why don't you go and have a shower then we'll watch a movie?" I glanced at him.

"A movie…." He grinned.

"What's wrong with a movie?"

"Nothing… but you brought me all the way down here to watch a movie?" I asked slowly.

"Eager much?" he laughed, I glared at him.

"You've made me wait long enough, this was your idea not mine."

"I know baby, I'm sorry but I wanted this to be special for you."

"Dom I've told you over and over again. I don't care, I'm not one of those girls." He nodded.

"I know but humour me." I rolled my eyes but got up, sifting through my bag for my sleeping shorts and a tank and headed for the bathroom.

I spent as long as I could in the shower under the hot water letting myself relax from the last couple of weeks. Turning the water off I got out and dried myself pulling on underwear, my shorts and my shirt. I didn't even want to think about putting on what Mia had given me and I she asked I'd just lie and say I did.

I walked out towel drying my hair as I sat on the edge of the bed as Dom sat back against the head board flicking through the channels. As the TV flicked off I felt hands around my waist pulling me backwards. I dropped my towel on the ground and turned to face him as he pulled me under him.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi."

He swooped down and captured my lips in a kiss. His hands slid up my thighs and came to rest on my hips as I kissed him back hard.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?" he whispered. I laughed as he squeezed it roughly.

"Only a few times."

"Good thought I might have forgotten." As we continued to kiss my hands started to wander inching downwards before his hand grabbed mine stopping its path.

"You're going to hate me for this but not tonight." He whispered quietly, I pulled back and stared at him.

"Dom…" I warned.

"Please we've waited this long another night won't hurt." I shook my head and sighed as I gave in. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered an apology in my ear as I turned around to cuddle up with him as he switched off the lamp leaving the room in darkness.

"Tomorrow I promise. Goodnight Let."

"Goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

'_It had want to be tomorrow.' _

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


	18. The weekend away part I

_**MUST READ:**_

_It took me a long time to write this chapter for a couple of reasons one because of a few reviews/PM's that I received and it got me thinking maybe I had stretched it out too far maybe I should go back and re write chapter 17 or go back and fill in some of the blanks with my ideas so that it wouldn't make it seem like Dom was controlling their relationship because honestly that wasn't my intention! Letty had full control back before chapter 17 and then I sped up time and I can see how it doesn't look that way now. I honestly don't know but I sort of found some way to slip in 'in control' Letty into this chapter so hopefully it makes a difference but as I'm posting this I am thinking I should have gone back and reworked some of the chapters but I'll wait and see what you all think. And two sex scenes are REALLY hard for me to write they just don't turn out the way I picture them in my head._

_Just in case anyone misunderstood Dom and Letty have done everything except for the actual deed. Just clearing it up. Also I said about a year but it's really only seven or eight months since they got together but remember he hadn't had anything for a while before then either so hence the year._

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

I was still in that state between sleep and awake when I felt something against my neck. Groaning slightly as I felt it again I cursed it as it slowly woke me up but when I did and I realised what it was I smiled. Dom's lips worked their way up and down my neck kissing and sucking lightly.

"Morning." I said sleepily as I opened my eyes and rolled over to claim his lips instead. My hands came to rest on the back of his head holding him in place as we kissed. Bringing myself closer to him I heard him groan quietly as I rubbed up against his morning hard on. Quickly deciding to get him back for last night and the past couple of months in general I rubbed myself against him again listening to his harsh breathing and loving how his hands dug into my hips trying to keep me still. Placing my hands on his chest I pushed against him hard as I turned him over on his back while I leaned over him. One of his hands trailed up my back and settled in my hair as he pulled my head closer tilting it as he did so deepening the kiss. His other hand ran the length up my thigh his thumb making circles on my inner thigh at the same time. The sensation of it had me tingling and I felt myself getting turned on by it.

Pulling back slightly I threw my top off and shivered slightly as he ran his hands up my body pulling me so I was laying down on him. I bit his lip making him groan before letting my lips trail to his neck gently sucking at the spots I knew made him groan. My hand ran lightly over his chest downwards before finally running lightly over his tented boxes rubbing him firmly.

"Baby…" I sighed in frustration as I heard the warning in his voice and pulled back moving off him and the bed completely picking up my shirt as I went.

"Wait Let don't walk away." He pleaded as he moved off the bed to follow me.

"Dom there is only so much I can take before I start to get pissed off with you and I'm now at that point. I swear to god if you don't make a move tonight I'll jump you myself and not give you a fucking choice as to how I lose it." I growled as I pushed past him and into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

I heard him curse as I threw my shirt on the counter and quickly stripped the rest of my clothing off. I reached over and turned the water on in the shower and stepping in shutting the curtain when the temperature was right.

I quickly showered and got out drying myself off as I wrapped my towel around me venturing out to grab my clothes. I saw a couple of beach towels on the bed so I grabbed my bikini and stood back up looking for Dom. He wasn't in the room so I quickly got changed and finished just before the door to the room opened.

"I'm sorry. Are you still mad?" I rolled my eyes as his hands wrapped around my waist and he whispered into my ear. Sighing I stepped away and turned to face him.

"When we started this relationship you said I controlled this and then when things started getting back to normal it was me who made the decision to want to take it all the way. But for some reason every time I tried to get closer to you to take that next step, you turned me away and told me to keep things slow before I finally got fed up and asked you why, do you remember what bullshit answer you gave me?" I asked as I pulled a shirt on as well.

"It wasn't a bullshit answer it was part of the truth… I truthfully don't want your first time, hell even our first time to be rushed in the heat of the moment Let." He argued. Standing my ground I faced him dead on.

"So what's the other part of the truth? Because Dom I know what you want and I respect what you want but shouldn't I get a say too?"

"You did get a say, you said you were okay with it." I threw my hands up in the air frustrated.

"Yes Dom I was okay with continuing to take it slow back then because I knew what you wanted it to be like but that was over three months ago. Had I known back then I'd have to wait so long I wouldn't have agreed to it."

"So why didn't you tell me that? I would have tried to plan something sooner."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?"

"Fuck Dom I thought my actions as of late would have been pretty damn clear." We stood in silence as we both calmed down.

"Letty I…." I waited as he paused taking a breath before looking away.

"I've only ever been with two virgins okay? One of them being when I lost it myself and the other on a drunken night which turned out to be a big mistake, Vince was the one to be known for sleeping with virgins not me."

"Soooo I should go and find Vince is that what your telling me here?" I joked.

"Letty that's not even funny." He said turning back to stare at me.

"I'm trying to understand Dom but I honestly can't."

"I'm trying to say that neither of those girls mattered to me but you do…it's just a little out of my depth." I stared at him silently for a moment before I chose to step forward placing myself in his arms as my hands rested on his chest.

"This would have been so much easier if you had of done things my way." I said quietly as I listened to his groan.

"I wanted to do this the right way." I nodded.

"Okay so now that you know how I feel and now that I know how you feel, what have you got planned?" I said looking up at him.

"Let…."

"Dom." I said in a warning tone as he sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him.

"I thought we'd spend the day at the beach, have lunch somewhere in between…" I couldn't help but smile at Dom's obvious discomfort. Who would have thought the king of the streets would have been uncomfortable about having sex with a virgin.

"Letty don't laugh." I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, what next?"

"I have reservations at a restaurant for dinner and while we're away I've got someone setting up the room with candles."

"Thought you said this was out of your depth?"

"It is, I had a little help." I nodded at his confession and stayed silent for a moment in thought as I rested my head against his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

"Can we change one thing?" I asked.

"Depends." I lifted my head to give him a look and he smiled softly at me in return.

"Let's not go out for dinner, let's just order it in okay?" He opened his mouth about to argue but I leant up placing my lips on his shutting him up before pulling back a little.

"Can you let me finish explaining first?" He frowned but nodded.

"You know there's a massive spa bath in the bathroom…" I hinted.

"Really…" I nodded and smiled at him as he looked down at me amused.

"Mmhmm enough room for two, we could just relax for a while together." I coaxed as I traced the buttons on his shirt.

"We could..." He agreed.

"It'll also help us to not make this so awkward." I said staring up at him silently pleading.

"Can I change something?"

"Depends…" I copied as he rolled his eyes.

"We still do dinner."

"Dom." I said sighing as I tried to move back but his hands tightened around my waist keeping me against him.

"No hear me out, we still do dinner but afterwards we'll definitely have that bath and then we'll just go with the flow from there okay?" I rolled my eyes before smiling as I rose to kiss him happy enough with compromise.

"Take that as a yes?" He said as I pulled away.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I promise no more mucking around." He whispered quietly as he leant his head against mine.

"Better not or I will seriously do what I said earlier."

"I know. Come on lets go to the beach." I nodded and pulled away from him completely walking back over to my back looking for a pair of shorts to wear over my bikini bottoms as well as a pair of shoes to wear.

Slipping my feet in my sandals I walked over to where Dom was waiting at the door with the towels and an esky.

"Ready?" He asked as I nodded and stepped out as he opened the door for me.

* * *

><p>Walking down to the beach hand in hand we were silent but it wasn't the awkward kind it was comfortable. Dumping our stuff on the sand and stripping down to our swimwear I looked up as Dom sent me a playful smile before scooping me up and charging full force into the ocean. I squealed as Dom dropped me when we were in far enough as the cold water hit my body. After resurfacing I sent a glare at Dom as he floated there laughing at me, I splashed him in the face and laughed as he spluttered as the water went in his mouth.<p>

"Serves you right." I said as I swam up to him wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands gripped my thighs as he wrapped my legs around his body.

"When do you find out your results for your exams?" he asked me quietly as we held each other in the water.

"Not for another month or so but Dom I do not want to hear about school or exams. I thought you brought me out here to relax?"

"I did but I was just curious I'd never gotten around to asking you." We stayed in silence as I unwrapped myself from Dom swimming a little around him before floating on my back. I felt him move closer and brush his hands along my side tickling me making me sink. I glared at him as he grinned turning me back around so my back was against his chest as he nudged me to float again this time my head resting on his shoulder as he sank further in the water.

"You know I am sorry if it has seemed like I've been controlling this, it wasn't my intention I just wanted it to be special." He whispered to me and I smiled up at him.

"I know. Forget about it okay? As long as you keep your end of the deal tonight and there's no more fucking around we're good." I said as I stared up at him. He raised an eyebrow at my words.

"Oh but I beg to differ after the first couple of times there is definitely going to be plenty of _fucking _around." I laughed at his words and let him pull me closer so I was no longer floating instead my back was again pressed up against his body. His lips were at my neck and I hissed quietly as he bit me gently.

We stayed in the water for a long time before finally getting out and lying together on the beach drinking the coronas Dom had brought with us. It was nice lying in the sun against Dom's bare chest just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Past stories, the present and the future. It was past one o'clock before we realised it and we packed up and headed back to our room getting changed before heading out to find somewhere to get lunch.

We found this little fish and chip shop up the road from the place we were staying at and the food turned out to be some of the best we'd ever had.

"You know you should go to college. You did so good in school you could actually make something for yourself." Dom said quietly as I shot him a look.

"Dom you know I have no interest in studying anything else. I graduated that was enough for me, I want to be a mechanic." I stated somewhat forcefully as I put an end to any talk of me taking up another profession or any further study.

"I know it was just a thought."

"Okay well I'm just pointing out that I have no intention of furthering my education." He sighed but nodded and we let it drop and strayed back onto safer topics.

"Can I ask you something?" he said suddenly and I smiled teasingly at him.

"You just did."

"Let…" He said laughing.

"Sorry just pointing out the obvious."

"I probably should have asked this a long time ago but are you on anything?"

"Come again?" I asked confused as I turned to look at him, he sent me a look and I clued in to what he was talking about.

"I'm on the pill Dom I started it when I turned sixteen, just in case. Why?" I asked curious as to why he was asking now.

"It just sort of hit me and I'd never thought to ask."

"What would you have said if I wasn't?" I asked as I raised a brow at him in question.

"Well nothing but I would have had to call in somewhere to pick something up." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He asked as I laughed at him.

"You couldn't have just brought some from home Dom as back up?" I teased and he smirked at me.

"In case you haven't noticed baby I haven't had sex in a very long time. I didn't have any." We shared a smiled and let that be the end of the conversation as we finished our lunch and decided to head back to our room and watch a movie.

* * *

><p>I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke again I was still lying cuddled up to Dom the movie long over and he was just silently reading a magazine.<p>

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said as he smiled down at me and we share a quick kiss.

"It's alright you've been working hard these past few weeks its understandable but I don't think you saw any of the movie."

"Yeah I think you're right I don't remember any of it." I said as I stretched out before returning to my original position.

"You should probably go get ready we only have an hour and a half before dinner."

"Yeah I'm going to take a shower." I said as I moved away from him and off the bed bending as I started pawing through my bag. Frowning at a dress I'd never seen before Mia must have bought it. Ignoring it I went back to looking through the bag again but I looked over my shoulder as I heard Dom laugh a little. He was spread out on his stomach watching me from the bed with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have to wear the dress Letty." I frowned.

"How do you know about the dress?"

"I was the one that bought it and got Mia to pack it." I sighed as he laughed at the expression on my face.

"Please…." He said quietly.

"Well it's not like I have a choice Mia hasn't put anything else in." Dom grinned and I shook my head as I pulled out the dress and underwear as I walked towards the bathroom.

I was just about to shut the door when I heard my name being called.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I looked at him confused.

"No…."

"Are you sure?" I frowned at him.

"Yes why?"

"The bag Mia gave you maybe…." I stared at him in horror as he tried not to laugh at me.

"How do you know?" He was silent as he grinned.

"Seriously?" I asked annoyed.

"I saw it and got Mia to buy it and besides you won't be able to wear the dress with that bra." I bit my lip and stared at him.

"I'll go braless then, I'm not wearing it." I stated. He pouted but i didnt budge.

"As much as I love the thought of that I really would like it if you wore it." He said as he got off the bed but I stood at the door of the bathroom in silence.

"Please?" He begged as his lips met a particular spot on my neck which made me lose focus.

"Pretty please?" He breathed into my ear as I made a noise in the back of my throat.

"I really don't want to wear it." I gasped as his mouth alternated between working my neck and whispering to me while his hands trailed down my stomach inching into the waistband of my pants.

"And I really want to see it on Let." I felt his fingers come into contact with a certain spot rubbing slowly and I groaned.

"Okay…. Okay I'll wear it." I caved. He grinned against my neck kissing it one last time before pulling his hands away.

"See that wasn't so hard was it…" I grumbled underneath my breath and walked over to grab the bag before heading back into the bathroom for a shower Dom's chuckles being drowned out as I turned on the shower.

I had a quick shower before getting out and drying off. I dropped my towel and turned to glare at the pink bag. Maybe I could just 'pretend to wear it. I pulled on my normal underwear and then the dress and turned to look in the mirror and nearly screamed.

"Are fucking kidding me?" I asked myself agitated. Looking at the dress I realised now what Dom had meant by saying I wouldn't be able to wear my normal bra with it. Sighing I took everything off again and reluctantly put on the red lacy set and looked over myself.

I was actually surprised to find that once it was on I didn't actually hate it as much as I did when it was off. It actually looked good and I definitely felt sexy in it. Quickly pulling the dress on again I turned to look at myself. It was a red strapless dress that came to my mid-thigh. I sighed as I took the straps off the bra which was the reason my other bra wouldn't have worked.

I quickly straightened my hair and put on a little makeup and then I walked out into the room heading over to my bag to find the heels Mia had no doubt packed.

"Wow." I looked up at Dom as he paused at the front door and smiled slightly as I stepped into the heels.

"Don't get used to it." I said as I stood up straight. He stepped in front of me and I watched as he looked me over eagerly.

"You look beautiful Let." I smiled as he whispered it into my ear softly before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Thanks, we ready to go?" I asked as he nodded and led me out the door. He held my hand as we made our way over to his car and I smiled at him as he held my door open for me.

"Thank you. I think I prefer this Dom." I said cheekily.

"Don't get used to it." He smiled copying my words from before.

* * *

><p>"Reservation for Toretto." Dom said before we were taken to a secluded area up the back of the restaurant.<p>

"I'll be back soon to take your order." The waited said before he disappeared.

"Wow you really pulled out all the cards for this haven't you?" I said quietly as I looked around at the expensive looking restraraunt.

"Yeah I guess but like I said I wanted it to be special."

"Thank you, for everything. And I am really sorry about before." I said quietly as we leant forward across the table to kiss lightly.

"My pleasure." The waiter came not long after and we ordered and spent the meal smiling and chatting. I was actually enjoying myself, I thought by this point my insides would be churning at the idea of knowing what was going to happen afterwards but it was completely the opposite. Then again the night was still early maybe by the time we got home things would change.

"Ready to head off?" Dom asked as he finished paying the bill. I nodded and entwined my fingers with his as he led me back out into his car and back to the hotel we were staying at.

"So small change of plans…" He trailed off as we stopped the car at the hotel. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Mmmm what now?" I asked as he came to a stop in front of where I was standing.

"I don't know about you but I'm finding it…extremely difficult to keep my hands of you." He said as his hands came to rest on my hips.

"I still want that bath." Clueing into what he was getting at.

"Oh I have every intention of still having that bath with you, I've been looking forward to it. I just think we have other business to take care of first."

"I completely agree with you." I grinned cheekily as he laughed and wound his arms around my waist as we walked into the hotel making our way up to our room.

Opening the door though I got a bit of a shock as I saw all the room lit with candles, I mean Dom had said that was what he had planned but I wasn't aware he had intended on sticking with it.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah well I did tell you what I had planned." He said quietly as wrapped his arms around me.

"You did yes but I thought that would have changed when our plans changed."

"No." I smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

"Now as much as I love that dress on you I would love it even more if it was to disappear." He said quietly as his hands travelled down my back and landed on my ass giving it a gentle squeeze before snaking back up to the zipper on the back of the dress playing with it for a moment before tugging it down a little.

"I like the way you think." I said as I stepped away kicking off my shoes as Dom shrugged off his jacket and his shoes as well. Turning around I lifted my hair up so he could finish unzipping my dress for me.

"You planning on getting undressed any time soon or are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?" I asked after I let the dress drop and turned back around to face Dom's hungry gaze. I blushed under his gaze as his fingers traced the lacy fabric on my cleavage placing my hands on his chest I fingered his shirt buttons for a moment before slowly undoing them one by one before pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

"You look very handsome tonight." I said quietly as Dom helped me with his pants letting the fall to the floor before he ran his hands over my body.

"You know I could get used to seeing you in this." I smiled up at him as he leant down kissing me slowly as his hands moved over my body making my skin tingle before he moved his hands to the clasp on my bra undoing it and watching it fall to the ground at my feet.

"So fucking beautiful." He muttered as he stood there looking me over from head to toe. He leant down and kissed me again as he hoisted me up and walked over to the bed laying me gently on it as he leaned over me. I sighed happily into the kiss as he moved his lips over my neck as his fingers slowly trailed down to palm one of my breasts.

I closed my eyes in pleasure as his lips wrapped around my hardened nipple biting softly before soothing it with his tongue. I made a small noise in the back of my throat as he switched to the other as I arched my back, my skin coming into contact with his as his hands gripped my hips pushing them back down against the mattress.

"Relax, there's no hurry." He whispered into my ear as I tried to fight his grip on my hips. I longed to feel all his body against mine. I growled at his words and he chuckled softly in my ear as his hands moved upwards to my face as he kissed me again slowly and passionately to the point where I was literally shaking with desire. I knew he wasn't going to make this easy for me, he was going to draw it out for as long as he thought I could handle it and believe me it wouldn't be long, I was more than ready.

"Don't tease Dom." I panted as his fingers brushed against the inside of my right thigh sending shocks straight to my core.

"You going to stop me?" he asked breathlessly as his mouth latched on to the spot just below my ear. I let out a strangled sound as his fingers ran higher up but deliberately staying away from my panty clad centre.

"I don't think you are, I think you're enjoying it too much." He teased as I let out a noise of agreement.

"Tonight's all about you baby so just enjoy it okay, let me do all the work." He promised.

"Okay." I moaned out as his fingers suddenly came into contact with my covered centre and I squeezed my eyes shut as I struggled to remember how to breathe.

Fuck this was nothing new, we'd done this many times but this time around felt so different and I couldn't get over the way I was feeling.

"Extra sensitive tonight baby…" I moaned in agreement as he did it again.

"You have no idea…" I breathed out as I registered that from just a few light touches down there I was really close already.

"I love how you look right now, you're so fucking beautiful Let….Your noises are driving me wild." I opened my eyes and found him staring down at me. I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck dragging his face down to mine as my lips sought out his.

His caresses down below stopped and I groaned at the lack of contact as his hand slid up my belly and curled round behind my back pulling me flush against him.

"Please…" I quietly begged as he dragged his mouth away from mine breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Please what baby… what do you want?"

"Dom…" I moaned out as his fingers returned tracing the edging of my panties.

"Mmmm?" He voiced as his lips moved downwards over my breasts again and then continuing.

"I need you." I said breathlessly as his hands slid my panties down and threw them elsewhere.

Dom mumbled something into my skin before making his way back up to me claiming my lips again as his fingers gently brushed up and down my folds before gently separating them. I moaned loudly and pulled away from the kiss panting as his thumb found my clit and started circling it spreading my wetness as he went. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't open my eyes I was too engrossed in the feelings he was provoking within me. My hands flew to his shoulders and held on tightly as he entered a single digit into me. I hissed at the feeling of being stretched as he moved it further in.

"Shit Letty you're so fucking tight." I groaned at his words as he started to move it back out a little before pushing it back in as much as he could.

"Let you need to relax baby I can barely move my finger in you, you know I'll make it feel good you just need to relax a little." I nodded and tried to relax the death grip my lower half seemed to have on his finger. He started moving it a little more still maintaining a painfully slow pace before he sighed a little and pulled it out completely. I groaned at the loss but it was short lived as his thumb returned to my clit rubbing slowly and gently driving me wild.

"Mmmm." I moaned as I leant my head up against his shoulder.

"Come on baby, you're so close you're starting to shake." I moaned and nodded in agreement at his words. The pressure was building in my stomach, a sure sign I was nearing my orgasm. I felt a twitch in my leg as he started to rub faster and I briefly felt his finger enter me again as he continued rubbing my clit at the same time.

"Come for me Letty…" That was all it took before I came loudly as I clamped down on his finger shaking as I rode out my high. Gasping for breath I opened my eyes eye half way, my vision was blurry due to having them closed so tightly. He stared down at me smiling as I felt his finger move with ease now as he fingered me slowly letting me ride out the last of my orgasm as I my muscles repeatedly contracted around his finger before subsiding.

"Feel good…" I nodded unable to form words as I closed my eyes again focusing on the feelings he was stirring up again.

"Good but I'm not done with you yet." He whispered as he entered another digit and angled them upwards flicking across my sweet spot repeatedly as I fast approached another round of pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_It's getting hot in here lol that was __**way **__too long to do in one chapter so it will have to continue in the next I promise I won't make you wait long._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	19. The weekend away part II

_As promised...Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

I watched with a satisfied smile on my face as Letty came undone around my fingers for the second time. I kissed her slowly when she'd caught her breath, my fingers still gently rubbing her wet flesh. She mumbled something into my shoulder that sounded an awful like swearing.

"You okay baby?" I asked quietly as she opened her eyes staring up at me.

"Mmhmm…" She pulled me down to her level and immediately claimed my lips as we kissed almost frantically.

I hissed and pulled away from her lips as her hand made its way into my boxers and wrapped firmly around hard on.

"Let…." I groaned as my head dropped to her shoulder. I hissed in pain and pleasure before I had to pull her hand away.

"I'm still not finished with you." I grinned as I started rubbing her clit again. She was so wet it was running down her thighs and on the sheets.

"Dom I'm more than ready."

"Trust me baby it'll make it easier for later." I said as I pushed her back down and let my lips trail down her body until I came to my goal. Snaking my tongue out I flicked my tongue over her before latching on to her clit sucking and flicking my tongue over it repeatedly.

"Fuck Dom…" She moaned as her hands flew to the back of my head keeping it between her legs. I worked over her thoroughly as I listened happily to her soft cries of pleasure. Grinning I gave her a coy look before I wrapped my lips around her clit again and sucked flicking my tongue over it at the same time making her cry out loudly. I held her hips tightly as she started bucking and I greedily lapped up her juices as they gushed out of her. Pulling away I leaned down and kissed her hungrily not giving her a chance to catch her breath.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her tightly against my body as my hands gripped her thighs tightly pulling them to wrap around my waist. I heard her breath catch as my tented boxers rubbed against her folds.

I was painfully hard as her hands pushed the waist band of my boxers downwards before I kicked them off completely. I stilled my movements and kissed her softly and slowly before I pulled back gently caressing her face.

"Are you one hundred per cent sure? Cause Let once I start I don't think I'd be able to stop." She nodded and I leant down to kiss her again. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I took myself in my hand pumping a few times to relieve some pressure before guiding myself slowly in my eyes never leaving hers.

I placed a few kisses on her face as she winced as the tip of me entered her and I stilled as her muscles tensed around me stopping me from moving any further.

"You have to relax Letty." I begged trying to stay focused and still. Her heat was tight and it was all I could do to not come right then and there.

"I can't." She ground out.

"I know it's hard but it's the only way to make this less painful for you." I whispered to her as I tried to eased into her again. She was dripping wet and while it helped a little her tense muscles and her tightness wasn't helping as I felt her walls stretch to accommodate me as I slowly pushed further into her.

I stilled when I was met with resistance and gave her a chance to breathe and for to compose myself a little. Leaning down I kissed her again still not moving just kissing her slowly and gently as she started to relax bit by bit. Without warning I thrust into her the rest of way quickly breaking through her barrier as she let out a small scream pulling herself away from my lips. I stilled breathing harshly as I wiped the stray tears that ran down her face before holding her tight against my chest.

"I'm sorry baby." I whispered to her as I kissed her face.

"Fuck Dom…..Why do you have to be so fucking big for?" She ground out in pain as I continued to place kisses on her face, neck, shoulders and lips. I waited until she nodded again before pulling out a little and then thrusting back in slowly feeling her stretch around me. I hated myself for causing her pain as I took in the pained expression on her face as I pushed back in again. Still holding her tightly I brought her head towards mine one of my hands tangling in her hair as I kissed her passionately trying to make her mind off the pain. She kissed me back, her hands on the back of my head keeping me close to her.

I was trying to be as gentle as I could but I was finding it almost painful as her heat continued to grip me tightly with every move I made. Resting my head on her shoulder I angled my hips slightly trying to hit her sweet spot as I felt her hips move upwards slightly but I pushed them back down into the mattress keeping them still so I wouldn't hurt her by going too deep. She fought against my hands and I let up a little and groaned softly as I went a little deeper as I stared down at her there wasn't a pained look on her face anymore and I became a little more relaxed as I let up completely and let her meet my thrusts. I groaned loudly my head falling onto the pillow beside her head as she raised her hips the same time I surged forward making me sink completely into her depths.

I watched as she gasped and her hands flew to my shoulders gripping them tightly as I hit a particular spot that felt good.

"Fuck…" She swore. I repeated the movement and we groaned quietly at the same time, I watched her facial expressions not wanting to miss this side of her as I continued slowly driving us both to the brink. Our quiet occasional moans filled the room along with the sounds of our heavy breathing. She pulled me down to her as she claimed my lips with her own and I flicked my tongue over hers as she started shaking. Our kisses started off slow and gentle before turning frantic and I was having a hard time trying to keep the same slow rhythm as I was close to falling over the edge. She pulled away looking up at me breathing heavily as she whimpered quietly.

"Dom…." I recognised the look on her face and quickened my pace a little reaching down rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Come on baby, that's it." I spoke to her.

"Mmmm…."

"You feel so good Letty, I need you to come for me." I whispered as she shook violently tightly clamping down around me as she came crying out my name and I groaned loudly as I followed her over the edge a moment later.

We were both breathing heavily as I pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her tightly into my side. I placed a kiss on her forehead as she curled up into my side.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered.

"It's okay. Thank you for being gentle it was amazing."

"How do you feel?" I asked worriedly as I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Sore, but it's a good type of sore." She smiled up at me sleepily.

"Go to sleep Let, I'll wake you in a little while." I said kissing her soundly as I reached pulling the sheets up over us before wrapping my arms around her more securely watching as her eyes shut.

I looked around and noticed that the candles were still burning which I was pleased about as I my gaze turned to the sleeping woman in my arms as I looked her over quietly. I ran my hands over her body slowly and gently but she didn't stir so I continued. I caught sight of a small amount of blood on the sheets as she moved slightly and I kissed her forehead softly. She may not be too sore now but come morning she'd be aching so I looked towards the bathroom for a moment before silently slipping out of bed and padding into the bathroom turning on the taps to run the bath. As I let it fill I cleaned myself off and then turned the taps off when the bath was full before I walked back into the bedroom.

"Let…" I whispered quietly brushing her hair back.

"Mmmm?" I smiled as she stirred opening her eyes looking around confused.

"Come and have that bath now, it'll help with the soreness." I said quietly as I placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Sounds perfect." She said and I picked her up gently and walked back into the bathroom and towards the tub.

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

I sighed happily as I laid back against Dom's chest as he held me between his legs in the bath. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the ache between my legs, I was sore but it had been worth it.

I felt something wet and slippery glide across my stomach and I looked down as Dom started washing my body. I groaned as his hands ran down the inside of my thighs washing away any remains of earlier.

"Sorry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Dom I'm fine." I said smiling as I leant up to place a kiss on his chin. We were silent as he moved me forward a bit as he washed my back. His hands caressed my thighs softly as I felt a stirring feeling start again. I moved slightly to ease some of the pressure but as I did I ground myself into Dom as I heard him take a sharp breath.

"We don't have to go back tomorrow do we?" I asked quietly as his hands skimmed my sides and wrapped around my waist as he finished washing me off.

"Unfortunately yes, believe me I'd much rather stay here with you."

"I can't tempt you?" I smiled slightly as he chuckled, his hands sliding down to rest on my thighs squeezing lightly.

"Maybe we could stretch it out an extra day or two…."

"Well that didn't take a lot of convincing." I laughed.

"I did say maybe. You still have to convince me." I grinned and turned to face him.

"I think I might have an idea on how to do that." He grinned back at me as he pulled me flush against his chest. We smiled softly at one another and I tilted my head silently daring him to make the first move.

"Yeah? And what might that be?" He teased as he leant forward gently taking my bottom lip between his teeth nipping softly before he kissed me properly his tongue slipping past my lips at the same time.

I smiled against his lips as his hands threaded through my hair tilting my head to the side slightly for better access. He growled as I nipped at his bottom lip like he had to mine earlier.

"Surely I don't have to spell it out." I teased as I felt his hardness pressed into my belly. I watched as his face turned serious again.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm good but it should be easier this time round right?" I asked suddenly unsure.

"Yeah but you'll be tender from before. I don't want to hurt you too much Let."

"I'm a big girl I think I can handle a little bit more pain again." I said as I leant forwards to kiss him soundly moving over him so I was straddling his lap. His hands cupped my ass and helped move down on him as I buried my face in his neck biting my lip trying not to curse out loud. I tensed as I started to slide down onto him and I soon realised that was a bad idea as it suddenly became more painful.

"Relax Let and just breathe." He whispered into my hair quietly as I tried to relax a little but it didn't work as a shot of pain ran through me making me lift off a little. I stayed still for a moment squeezing my eyes shut, my head still buried in Dom's shoulder.

"Let?"

"Mmmm." I mumbled.

"Look at me." I shook my head knowing I had a few stray tears escape. He sighed and his hands that were holding me lifted me off and I hissed as he flipped us around so he was leaning over me. I smiled slightly up at him as he brushed away my tears again like he had earlier.

"You okay?" I nodded and he kissed me once before I reached out to glide my hand over him.

"Let…" He groaned as his head fell forward. I pumped him slowly at first then sped up a little before he pulled my hand away and lined himself up.

"Ready?" I nodded and I tried not to flinch as he quickly buried himself all the way into me. Letting out a shaky breath I raised my hips trying it out again as he pushed back in at the same time making us both pant heavily.

I gripped his hips and brought his hips down towards mine faster and he gasped losing his balance for a moment. He took the hint and quickened his pace as I moaned loudly as he hit a particular spot.

"Like that?" he asked as he did it again getting the same response as the first time.

"Yes." We continued to hold the steady rhythm as he drove us both over the edge me cuming first screaming his name again.

"I love it when you do that." He said as we both settled back in the bath relaxing.

"Do what?"

"Scream my name when you cum." I smiled and closed my eyes leaning my head on his shoulder completely satisfied and ready to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


	20. Good to be home

_Dom's POV_

Noticing that Letty was close to falling asleep I quickly lifted the both of us out of the bath and placed her on her feet on the tiled floor. She smiled up at me as I wrapped a towel around her before drying myself off.

"You still okay?" I asked as I kissed her head.

"Yeah just tired." I smiled and scooped her up blowing out the candles as I went before settling us both into the bed.

"So did I manage to convince you to stay another day or two?" she asked sleepily and I chuckled into her shoulder.

"Definitely, I'll call Vince in the morning and let him know."

"Thank you Dom." I kissed her softly before bringing her naked body more tightly towards mine.

"Anything for you baby." I whispered quietly before closing my eyes for the night completely content.

As promised we stayed another two days and as one could imagine we didn't see much of the outdoors either over those two days. But we had no choice but to return to reality again.

"I think I'm going to miss it just being us." I said as I came up behind her as she finished packing her bag.

"I will too, but I think you're going to miss the fact that we won't be able to be so…"

"Loud? Pity I've enjoyed this side of you." I said as she turned to face me smiling.

"So you keep saying." She teased as I gripped her hips pulling her close to me.

"Easy tiger we have to leave remember." She warned and I shrugged.

"Well there's always the car…"

"Dom…" She laughed and I let her go picking up our bags.

"I'm kidding Let I know your still sore."

"Yeah and who's faults that?" she joked as we handed towards my car after handing back the key.

"Hey now I didn't hear you complaining about it after the first time. In fact I believe your words were-"  
>"Thank you Dom." I smiled over at Letty and she rolled her eyes at me.<p>

I drove the couple of hours back to the house and smiled softly as I realised Letty had fallen asleep not long after we left. I turned the radio down a little and drove silently as my thoughts trailed to our weekend activities.

After the weekend away it was going to be hard to keep my hands to myself but I was going to enjoy teasing Letty even more knowing she was going to find it even harder. I smiled thinking of last night remembering how aggressive she had been and I had loved that side of her.

"Dom get your mind out of the gutter…" I looked over at her suddenly as she smiled laughing quietly.

"When did you wake up?" I asked rubbing her leg softly.

"Long enough to know what you were thinking of."

"I was remembering…." I hinted and she smiled. I pulled into our street and into the driveway stopping the engine as I felt Letty's stare on me so I turned to look at her.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." I said as she smiled over at me.

"There's no one home…" She coaxed as she leant over bring her hand up to my face.

"For now…" I agreed not stopping her advances.

"It's early they'll be at the garage for a little while yet." She whispered as she stared at me. I stared at her a little longer before growling pulling her close and onto my lap as I kissed her hard.

"OI you two give it a rest." Letty groaned leaning her head against my shoulder as I laughed seeing Vince shake his head as he walked past the car. Opening the door Letty got out first and I followed shutting it behind me.

"I thought you guys would have had enough over the weekend." Vince teased as I slung my arm around Letty pulling her close to my side.

"Vince." I warned as we walked inside.

"Sorry to interrupt your plans." I whacked Vince up the side of the head after Letty walked into the kitchen.

"What?" He yelped.

"You know what." I growled.

"I was just playing around."

"Man this is new to her so don't go saying shit like that."

"Yeah you're right sorry man." He said and I nodded once.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude I'm still not talking to you about Letty."

"I didn't mean like that, I meant how's she coping?"

"Yeah she's better I think she'll be okay now." I said quietly.

"That good I'm happy for you guys." I smiled in thanks.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked.

"On their way home, they should be here soon." I looked up smiling when I saw Letty enter the room again and took the beer she offered me and she handed one to Vince before taking a sip of her own. Pulling her into my lap I wrapped an arm around her waist as the three of us sat catching up.

The rest of the team arrived home not long after and Mia and Letty disappeared for a bit and I could only hope Mia wasn't trying to weasel details out of her.

"Hey what did you and Mia talk about?" I asked that night as I crawled into bed next to her.

"Take a guess." She laughed and I smiled.

"Don't worry I didn't say anything." She laughed as I looked at her nervously.

"Good." I said relaxing as I pulled her close to me getting ready to sleep for the night.

"Night Dom." I kissed her on the lips softly and the pulled away.

"Night baby."

"OI YOU TWO NO SOUND EFFECTS TONIGHT PLEASE!" Letty and I froze as we heard the banging on the wall from Vince's room. Rolling my eyes Letty started laughing and I grinned at her.

"VINCE SHUT UP!" I yelled back and I could hear giggles coming from Mia's room and the boys laughing from all different parts of the house.

"It's good to be home." Letty joked and I gave her a look.

"Maybe we should go away more often." I decided and she grinned.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter is the last! I hope you all enjoy!<em>

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	21. A year later

_So sad right now this is the last chapter! I just want to say a big thank you to all my loyal reviewers who have helped me get to this point. You've all been a big inspiration to me and I hope you all like the ending of this story. Though I haven't decided 100% to do a sequel I have left in a way I could easy pick it up again and start but it probably won't be until the end of the year/ beginning of 2013._

_Anyway ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

I smiled at Dom as he walked past me as I bent over the car fixing the fan belt. I shook my head as I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he checked me out. It had been a year since everything had happened and I was finally moving on. Dom had been great and very supportive on the days where it did get me down.

"Dom." I said laughing as I straightened and turned to look at him as he slapped my ass as he passed me again. Luckily it was just the two of us left in the garage as Leon, Jesse and Vince had gone to get lunch.

"Sorry I can't help it…you look so hot bent over that car. You know my car needs some work done…" I whacked Dom on the chest as he laughed.

"You can do it yourself." I laughed as he backed me up against the car.

"But baby you do it so well and you look so fucking sexy bent over _my_ car." He purred and I grinned as his hands grabbed my ass squeezing roughly.

"We have to get back to work the boys will be back soon." I whispered as my hands rubbed his chest through his shirt and he grinned down at me.

"True…" I bit my lip as I stared at his lips.

"We really really need to get back to work…" I whispered and again he nodded leaning down towards me stopping just before our lips touched.

"Mmhmm."

"You suck Toretto." I growled as I pulled him down kissing him hard as he kissed me back. His hands ran up my shirt and gripped my hips pulling me forward pressing our lower halves together. I ran my hands over his head and he groaned as I did it pulling me closer and further into his body.

"Guys get a room." Vince called.

"We had one until you lot showed up." I growled and Dom laughed as he pulled me back into a kiss. I kissed him back passionately and smiled as I heard the boys carrying on in the background.

"Just think of the free show."

"Better then porn." Dom froze and snapped back looking at the boys.

"Hey don't even go there. Get back to work the lot of you." I smirked at them as they quickly took off not wanting to stir up Dom's temper even more.

"I suppose we better get back to work too." I said quietly and he frowned.

"We leave here early tonight." He stated quietly in my ear leaving a kiss on my neck before pulling away giving me a lust filled look before he went back to working on the car he had abandoned earlier. I chuckled quietly and got back to work myself.

* * *

><p>"Come on you we're done for the day." Dom said quietly as he pressed up behind me.<p>

"Are we just?" I teased quietly.

"Yes we are… I need some _alone_ time with my girl."

"Oh really… what about all that _alone_ time we had this morning?" I joked as I turned to look at him.

"That was before you got me wound up by bending over this car in those pants." I laughed quietly but nodded and let him all but pull me out of the garage saying goodbye to the boys as we left.

"Mia's home." Pointed out as we got out of our cars at the house.

"This is so not my day." He groaned and I pecked his chin seeing I couldn't reach his lips.

"I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Is that a promise?" he asked hopefully.

"If you can behave between now and bedtime." I joked and he slapped my ass in retaliation.

"I'll give you bedtime…" He muttered as he walked behind me.

"Hey Mia." I said smiling as I found her in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey Let, where's my brother?" she asked and I grinned.

"He's sulking." She raised an eyebrow at my words.

"About what?"

"About you being home." I grinned and she started laughing quietly.

"Tell him to suck it up."

"I heard that." I sent a secret grin to Mia as Dom's arms wrapped around my waist.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"lasagna." She answered slapping Dom's hand away from her cooking. Rolling my eyes at the siblings I stood up staright untangling myself from Dom's arms.

"Where are you going?" He asked trying to pull me back but I smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner." I said but I caught his look.

"No Dom you can't join." I laughed at his devastated look as I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our room. Grabbing a change of clothes I headed for the shower looking forward to the hot water.

I was towel drying my hair when Dom walked in leaning on the door frame. He was glaring and I tried to fight the smirk that was threatening to creep onto my face.

"You okay baby?" I asked.

"No my girlfriend wouldn't let me take a shower with her." I laughed softly at his grumpy reply as I hung up my towel before turning around walking towards him. Placing my hands on his chest I stood up on my toes kissing underneath his chin and his neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I promise I will make it up to you tonight." He grunted and gave me a kiss on the head before going to have a shower himself. I walked back downstairs and could hear everyone in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. Vince handed me a beer as I walked in and I took it happily taking along sip from it.

"Dinner's ready." Mia announced just as Dom walked into the room and I handed him a beer as a peace offering and he smiled in thanks kissing my cheek as we sat down. Mia was passing us plates when the doorbell rang, Dom frowned and went to get up but I beat him to it as I made my way to the door.

"Tell whoever it is we're busy." Dom said loudly no doubt wanting the person on the other side of the door to hear. I rolled my eyes and I could hear Dom's phone ringing from the kitchen as he answered it. Laughing quietly I turned the door handle opening the door my smile disappearing immediately as I stood in shock staring at the person.

"Hello Letty… did you miss me?" I lost my breath as he grinned down at me.

"Jason…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Oh I am so mean. I will more than likely continue this but you'll all have to be patient! Hope you liked the ending and hope to see you all looking out for the sequel, also if you haven't already be sure to check out my other stories especially Berlin bound.<em>

_Love to you all xxx_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	22. Sequel Info, Not a new chapter!

To all my fellow readers who loved this story I have exciting news for you all- the sequel is **finally** here! It's called **Life after high school**. It's taken a while but I have finally done it. Unfortunately it also comes along with some bad news- for the time being it will not be available on fanfiction, only on my website. For those who don't have the details you can head over to my Facebook page and follow the links or you can message me for the web address.

Hope you guys all enjoy the sequel!

Much love,

Princess of Darkness17


End file.
